Forever Yours
by Demenaforever13
Summary: Selena 17, goes to Tribeca Prep what happens when she meets the New Teacher Ms. Torres. So this is a re-upload because the other one got taken down
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story

**Summary: Selena biggest player in Tribeca Prep. What happens when she meets the new teacher? Selena/Demi**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Selena's POV)  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
I groaned as I heard my alarm go off this is so annoying why I can't I go back to when I was partying and making out with girls two months ago.

Miley: Get your butt up Lena

Selena: SHUT UP!

Nick: I told you not to drink last night

I look up to see Nick and Miley in my room

Selena: Why are you guys In here.

Miley: Mom said she doesn't want you late for the first day

Nick: Ya so she said we could have a party if we got you up and to school on time

I got out of bed and shoved them both out the door and went and took a shower. When I was done with my shower I put on my black ripped skinny jeans and put on a white V-neck and a black jean vest. I walked downstairs to find My brothers and sister sitting eating breakfast.

Selena: Pass me the milk

Joe: So Lena I heard you hooked up with Bridget

Selena: No eww! gross she is not attractive

Joe: Thank god I wanted her

Selena: You can have her

After breakfast I got in my Black and Red Mustang and drove Alex, Miley, Joe, and Nick to school. I was so mad because Joe turned the radio up and started singing Call Me Maybe.

Joe: I would so do Carly Rae Jepson  
Nick: Ya

I pulled in to school and got out to see all the girls staring at me and smiling flirtatious, I smiled back and started walking in the building straight to my table in the cafeteria. I saw my cousin Kevin sitting with his friends and decided to mess with him.  
I smirked and walked over to his table.

Selena: Hey lil cuz  
Kevin(in an annoyed tone): What do you want Selena?  
Selena: Is that anyway to treat your cousin  
Ashley(Tisdale):What do you want?  
Miley: What we can't say hi?  
Emily(osment):No(in a snappy tone)  
Selena: Fine we will just go sit at our table

There was a new girl sitting with them but I decided to let it go and find out later.  
My family and I went and sat at the table with the jocks and cheerleaders did I mention my family owns this school. I am captain of all the girl sports team, Miley is head cheerleader, Nick is captain of the basketball and baseball team, and Joe is quarterback of the football team.

Justin(Bieber): Hey Selena how was your summer?  
Selena: eh  
Justin: That bad  
Selena: No just boring that's all

I wouldn't dare tell anyone the real reason as to why my summer stunk. Just then the bell rang and I headed off to English. I went through the rest of my day and Lunch and it was all boring till I got to 4th hour. I saw I had the same teacher for the last three classes of the day Great!(imply sarcasm).

I walked in and my breath was immediately shocked.

?: Can I help you?  
Selena: umm...

* * *

1. What did you think?  
2. Should I continue  
3. Who do you think it is?  
4. Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and thx for the reviews **

**And I know some have said that I should change the way I should do dialogue but, I am doing it the way that seems better and easier to read so let me know if you don't like it or if you think I should change anything. **

* * *

Selena:...umm...

OMG...I never thought I would see her again I mean like it might not be her because like she hasn't looked up. I am 99.999999% sure its her.

?: Can I help y-Oh my gosh.  
Oh no she looked up. Thank gosh no one was in here or this would've looked bad.  
Selena:...D-Demi...(thinks Way to stutter **)

Demi:...Lena...

Selena: Demi what are you doing here?  
Demi: I work here and it is Ms. Torres  
Selena: Whatever...  
Demi: I know there is still hard feelings  
Selena: No you made it pretty clear last time we talked

I am so mad I left lunch early or I wouldn't be in this problem

Demi: I am sorry for what hap-(blah blah blah)  
Selena(in an annoyed tone): Listen you wanted to break up so we did  
Demi: What we were doing was illegal  
Selena: SO WHAT! I had you and you had me remember but, I guess that doesn't matter now does it.  
I didn't give her time to respond I just walked out. I went to the bathroom and let the tears fall. And remember how I met that beauty.

-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-

_I was tired of listening to my siblings so I walked out of my house and went to one of the many bars I am allowed to get into most of which I probably shouldn't be in. I walked in and said hi to Rico and Johnny and saw a lot of girls around. Only one caught my eye, she was sitting at the bar alone drinking something. I walked over and sat next to her it was silent until I broke it._

_ Selena: Hey beautiful what's you name?" It must of worked she blushed_  
_ Demi: Demi and you?_  
_Selena: Selena, I have never seen you around here where you from?_  
_ Demi: Just moved here with my little sister._  
_Selena: Really? Tell me more_  
_ Demi: Well...I just moved here from Texas with my little sister I graduated from college this year too._  
_Selena: Really? what did you major in?_  
_ Demi: Teaching. What about you tell me about you._  
_ Selena: Well theirs not much, I live with my two sisters and two brothers and I go to Tribeca Prep._  
_ Demi: Parents? and you're in High School_  
_Selena: They live in Texas and Ya_  
_ Demi: Oh-How old are you? _  
_Selena: 17 you?_  
_ Demi: 23 so this isn't going to work out_  
_ Selena: Are you sure?(moves closer to Demi)I think we can make it work._  
_ Demi(nervous):I-I am o-older than y-you_

_ Selena(cockily):So?_

_I kiss her neck and she throws her head back and moans a little. I tease a bit and pull back_  
_Selena: Maybe your right_  
_ Demi: What?_  
_Selena: Well I got to go see you around" I start to walk away_  
_ Demi: Wait! What's your number?_  
_Selena(smirks): 480-232-4321_  
_ Demi: Can I call you?_  
_I walk up to her and kiss her hard_  
_Selena: Does that answer your question?_  
_ Demi: Y-yes_  
-END OF FLASH BACK-END OF FLASHBACK-END OF FLASHBACK-  
I got interrupted by Alex coming in and hugging me. God How I love Alex she always knows when I need her and she is the only one to ever see me cry.  
Alex: Shhhh...I got you...Now tell me what's wrong?  
Selena: S-she I-is h-here A-Alex what d-do I d-do?  
Alex: Demi is here?  
Selena: Y-yes  
Did I forget to mention that Alex is the only one that knows about Demi and I  
Alex: Wait how do you know that?  
Selena: I went to see who my teacher for 4th 5th and 6th was going to be and its her.  
Alex: Well sweetie you need to show her you don't need her. And walk in their like she doesn't affect you and walk in their like Cocky, Self Centered, and going to raise hell Selena  
That's another reason I love Alex she always knows what to say.  
Selena: Your right  
I got up and the bell rang I cleaned myself up and me and Alex walked to 4th period or hour  
I walked in and looked at her and she gave me a sad smile  
Selena: Hi Ms. Torres I am your student Aid for this hour so where should I sit?  
Ms. Torres: Just sit in this seat next to my desk  
Selena: Whatever

More people or mostly girls walked in when they saw me and winked which didn't go unnoticed by Demi.  
Hey I can use this to my advantage. So I picked a girl and decided on Jennifer Rodriguez and complete hottie.  
I winked at her and could visibly see the anger and jealousy on Demi's face. Demi got up and started introducing and I just put my headphones on and listened to Say You're Just A Friend by: Austin Mahone if I wasn't gay I would totally have a crush on him.  
The more I though about the more I realized this song is perfect for my situation.  
I was to busy listening to music to realize Demi was trying to get my attention  
Ms. Torres: Selena! Selena!  
Selena: What!...

* * *

1. what did you think?  
2. did you like it?  
3. should I continue?  
4. what do you think is gonna happen next?  
5. Please Review

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but, if I did Selena and Demi would always be together

**lissapizzalol I want to thank you. Everyone should thank her because if it wasn't for her I would have never wrote this.**

**On to the story**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Selena: What!...Can I help you?  
Ms. Torres: Yes I said go take this to Ms. Brown  
Selena: Whatever

I got up and walked out and thought about it more and realized that I am stuck with her until the end of the day  
Just great.  
-SKIP TO SIXTH HOUR-  
I was sitting there with my wonderful siblings and I am so happy they are here with me.  
Alex and I kept sharing glances at each other and Demi. It was weird because I have my siblings and the girl who stole my heart and broke it.  
Oh and If you're wondering I figured out who that chick from earlier was Alex told me her name is Mitchie Torres aka Demi's lil sis, and best part Alex has a crush on her you see the thing is Joe, Nick, Miley, and I are the players and Alex is the little sis who is a perfect angel which is why me and the others would kick anyone's butt if they hurt her. anyways I was sitting there and started making jokes with my siblings and then Ms. Torres came and ruined it all.

Ms. Torres: Have you guys finished the work  
Selena: Nope" I said popping the p  
Ms. Torres: And why not?  
Selena: didn't feel like it?  
Ms. Torres: That's not an excuse" she said crossing her arms  
She is not. I know she aint trying to challenge me oh well bitch you want to play. Let's play  
Selena: Can you go away you are sort of blocking my view' I said pointing over to the cheerleaders who kept glancing over at me  
She was pissed you had to be blind not to see it and I wanted to piss her off even more so when they were looking I smiled and winked and they all blushed. She was turning red from anger, I just smiled oh yea I won  
Ms. Torres(in an angry tone) Selena you need to do the work before I give you detention  
Selena: I would like to-  
Alex(cutting Selena off)I will make sure she does it Ms. Torres  
Ms. Torres: Thank You Alex  
She walked away and I looked at Alex who gave me a look that said 'shut up and do your work' and you don't want that look from Alex she might be sweet and nice but she can be aggressive and mean and you don't want to see that part of her.  
I ended up doing the work and then the bell rang  
Ms. Torres: Selena stay behind  
Selena: ugh (to her siblings) I will see you guys later  
Alex: You are our ride  
Selena: Oh I am ok then wait out there.  
They walked outside to where I assume is my car  
Ms. Torres: Selena I am very disappointed' she said getting up and walking around and sitting on her desk  
I was sat on the top of a seat across from her desk  
Selena: Does it look like I care?  
Ms. Torres: What happened to the sweet Selena I love?  
Hold up! Did she just say Love? My eyes got a little wide when she said that.  
Selena: WAIT! Did you just say Love?  
Ms. Torres: Ya I did

I wanted to test the waters a bit so I walked up to her and kissed her and NO WAY! She is kissing back so I put my hands on her waist and she snaked her arms around my neck. She pulled me closer and I licked the bottom of her lip and she opened her lips a bit allowing me entrance I reluctantly pulled away and rested my forehead on hers.  
Selena: whoa  
Demi: Ya we shouldn't have done that  
I pulled away and looked at her in disbelief  
Selena: Unbelievable  
Demi: What?  
Selena: We basically just made out and you say we shouldn't have done that? and to think I almost believed you when you said I love you  
Demi looked down and I swear a tear went down her face and at that point I felt bad  
I walked u to her and put my hand on her face and wiped the tear away with my thumb and kissed the top of her head  
Selena: Don't cry  
Demi: I do love you  
Selena: Then how are you going to push me away  
Demi: I don't know I don't want my heart-broken  
Selena: You mean the way you broke mine and you should know I wouldn't hurt you.  
She smiled and nodded her head and I took that as a 'I know'  
Selena: I got to go my siblings are waiting  
Demi: Can I call you?  
I walked up to her and kissed her  
Selena(smirking): Does that answer your question  
I smiled remembering that is what I did when we first met  
Demi: Yes she said smiling  
With that I walked out  
-ALEX'S POV-

When Selena told me to walk out of the room I did so. I mean I am always doing what she says but it is because I love her so much.  
Anyway, I was walking when I saw the new girl Mitchie. She was at her locker and god she looked beautiful. I was watching when she glanced over at me and caught me staring. I didn't want to seem shameful or embarrassed (or that is what Selena said) so I smile at her. And she blushed and smiled back. I walk over to her and smile and she turns to me and smiles.

Alex: Hi  
Mitchie: Hi  
Alex: How are you liking Tribeca?  
Mitchie: It's cool  
Alex: Cool  
Mitchie: Aren't you Selena's sister?  
Awww...Man I knew she wouldn't like me of course she would like Selena better. Selena is more awesome, cooler, and hot- oh wait we are twins  
Alex: Ya  
Mitchie: I heard she is a rebel  
Alex: Ya she is and you want me to introduce you huh?  
Mitchie: I guess but, I am a little more interested in a different Gomez  
I connected eyes with her and she winked and I smiled  
Alex: Really now?  
Mitchie: Ya, is there anyway that this Gomez would be interested?  
Alex: If we are talking about the same person then yes she is very interested  
Mitchie smiled and blushed, of course after I winked  
Alex: Would you like to go out with me?  
Mitchie: Of course  
Selena: Come on Alex  
Alex(to Selena): Hold on(to Mitchie) What time should I pick you up?  
Mitchie: 630  
Alex: Ok  
After that she walked away and I stood there with a stupid smile on my face  
I broke out of my daze when Selena started to walk away.

you think?  
do you think it gonna happen next?  
3. Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except storyline

I just want to say I appreciate everyone who reads this. I had originally had written this a while ago and like I am re-writing these and making them longer and adding different parts like in the last chapter. I had never originally had Mitchie/Alex scene but, I thought eh, why not? So ya

* * *

Chapter 4

I walked out her classroom and saw Alex talking to who I think is Mitchie.  
Selena: Come on Alex  
Alex: Hold on (to Mitchie) So what time should I pick you up?  
Mitchie: 6:30  
Alex: ok  
Mitchie walked away and Alex had a stupid smile on her face. I looked at her and then started to walk away.  
Alex: What?  
Selena: Nothing  
Alex: No something is wrong  
Selena: I'm fine  
Alex: Are you mad I am dating your Ex's sister?  
Can she like read minds or something  
Selena: Maybe...  
Alex: Lena please don't be mad  
Selena: I am not mad it just This is going to be weird  
Alex: Why?  
Selena: I am dating her sister  
Alex: WHAT!?  
Selena: Keep your voice down and Ya we talked and I am pretty sure we are together, I mean I did kiss her.

Alex:...

* * *

We walked to the car I and I drove home, when we got to the house I went to my room to do whatever when my beeped indicating I got a txt message  
Txt Messages-Txt Messages-Txt Messages  
Demi: Hey :)  
Selena: Hey :-)  
Demi: Dork so whatcha doing?  
Selena: Nothing you?  
Demi: Nothing and shouldn't you be doing homework?  
Selena: Probably  
Demi: Why aren't you doing it?  
Selena: Don't feel like it  
Demi: Well then...We should talk about today  
Selena: Ok what is there to talk about?  
Demi: We kissed where does that leave us?  
Selena: Well I still care about you  
Demi: Me too  
Selena: So we should be together right?  
Demi: I don't know do you want to?  
Selena: of course  
Demi: ok I will give this another chance and that means no more flirting with cheerleaders  
Selena: great and maybe about the whole cheerleaders thing. did you know are sisters are going on a date?  
Demi: I mean it Selena no flirting. And no which sister?  
Selena: Alex and fine no flirting  
Demi: Ok and if you do flirt then, the next time we are alone I will make you regret it  
Selena: Jeez, fine I promise no flirting and I find it funny how they are going on a date and me and you are together  
Demi: Ya  
Selena: I got to go I am going to go shower  
Demi: See you tomorrow babe xoxox  
Selena: Bye xoxo  
END OF TXT-END OF TXT-END OF TXT  
I know it was wrong to lie but I want to sleep. I laid down on my bed and started to drift and then Alex walked in.  
She looked at me and shook me and I looked at her.  
Selena: What?  
Alex: Are you back with Demi?  
Selena: Yes I am  
Alex: UGH!  
Selena: What?  
Alex: With you dating Demi I will feel weird about dating Mitchie  
Selena: Don't, think about how Mitchie makes you feel not me and Demi  
Alex: Maybe...  
Selena: I am sorry Lexie I love you  
Alex: Love you too  
After that I fell asleep

* * *

-ALEX POV-  
After I walked out of Selena's room I went and got ready for my date  
I got there right at 630 and knocked on the door and I was super nervous  
Demi opened the door and I smiled but I was thinking oh shit  
Alex: Good evening Ms. Torres  
Demi: You know you can call me Demi when we aren't in school  
Alex: Ok  
Demi: Mitchie will be ready in a minute  
Alex: ok but, how did you know I was here for her  
Demi: One, it would be weird if you were here for me and two, Selena already told me about your date  
I wanted to play stupid  
Alex: Oh Ya when did you talk to Selena?  
Demi: Uhh...I-I uhh  
Poor Demi  
Alex: It's ok (whispering) I know about you and Selena  
Demi: You do?  
Alex: Ya and I am ok with it as long as you don't hurt her  
Demi: I will try not to  
Alex: Ok  
Mitchie: I am ready  
Alex: Awesome  
Mitchie: Bye Dems  
Demi: Be home by 8  
Alex: OK  
We got in the car and I started a conversation  
Alex: So tell me about yourself  
Mitchie: Well I live with my sister and I can sing  
Alex: Awesome what about your parents?  
Mitchie: Oh they have really demanding jobs so I live with my sister  
Alex: Awesome  
We were going to dinner and so when we got there we were quickly seated and we ordered and then talked some more  
Mitchie: So what about you tell me about you  
Alex: Well I live with my twin sister Selena and my other sister Miley and two brothers Nick and Joe  
Mitchie: Cool any talents?  
Alex: Umm I can sing a little bit  
Mitchie: Cool play any sports?  
Alex: No that is Selena and the others job my job is be the trusting and responsible one  
Mitchie: Cool  
When are food came we ate in a comfortable silence and kept smiling at each other. Then, we were done I drover her home.  
Alex(standing in front of Mitchie's house): So I had a great time  
Mitchie: Me too we should do this again sometime  
Alex: Ya we should  
I smiled and realized how close we were and I smiled and she smiled  
I leaned forward a little and kissed her and she kissed back and she smiled into the kiss and I know for a fact I was smiling too  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer and I smiled wider and then we heard someone clear their throat and We pulled back faster than you could say oops than she did. And I am pretty sure she bit my lip  
Mitchie: Hey sis  
Alex: Hey Ms.-Demi  
Demi: Hey guys  
Mitchie turned back to me and I am pretty sure my face was redder than hers from embarrassment  
Mitchie: So I will see you tomorrow?  
This is weird with her sister eyeing us up and down  
Alex: Ya  
Mitchie: Goodnight Lexi  
Alex: Night Mitch  
She leaned and pecked my lips real quick and then walked past Demi into the house  
I smiled at Demi and then walked away  
Demi: ALEX!  
Alex: Ya?  
Demi: Tell Selena I am going to call her  
Alex: Ok

* * *

-SELENA POV-  
Alex: I kissed her  
Selena: Who?  
Alex: Mitchie thought it was weird because her sis came out while we were kissing  
Selena: Oh did you tell my baby I said Hey  
Alex: Lena don't do that and she said she is going to call you  
Selena: Ok I am sorry and ok  
And then my phone started to ring and It was Demi  
Selena: That is her now  
PHONE CALL-PHONE CALL-PHONE CALL-  
Demi: Hey sexy  
Selena: Hey beautiful  
Demi: So guess what I saw?  
Selena: Alex kissing Mitchie  
Demi: How'd you know that?  
Selena: Alex already told me  
Demi: oh  
Selena: Ya  
Demi: Did you do your homework?  
Selena: No  
Demi: why not?  
Selena: Too tired  
Demi: That's not an excuse  
Selena: I would like to think it is  
Demi: No, seriously do you homework  
Selena: I will as soon as I quit sports  
Demi: Lenaaaa...  
Selena: Fine! I'll do it  
Demi: Thanks babe  
Selena: whatever...  
Demi: I got to go  
Selena: okay talk to you later  
Demi: ok bye  
Selena: bye  
END OF CALL-END OF CALL-END OF CALL  
After my call Alex came in  
Alex: Who were you talking to?  
Selena: Demi  
Alex: What did she say?  
Selena: That she saw you kissing Mitchie  
Alex: WHAT!  
Selena: It's ok she don't care  
Alex: That is still embarrassing  
Selena: whatever  
Alex: I am going to bed  
Selena: Ok, night  
Alex: goodnight

* * *

The next morning I got up and did my usual routine and got to school. I went straight to Demi's class and I walked in and I was completely heartbroken...

* * *

1. What do you think happened?

2. Did you like the Mitchie/Alex date?

3. Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Hey Guys umm...So I don't know about the story's direction anymore. I am thinking of changing the whole storyline but, I am not sure. So if you could review and tell answer this question for me? It would be very appreciated so here is the question:**

**Do you think I should change it to where Selena is with Sonny instead of Demi? Or leave it alone to where she is with Demi? **

**So let me know... :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 Selena POV

...I walked into Demi's class and saw her...kissing Ms. Brown...  
I looked at her and she must have heard me open the door because she looked at and I could only see peer guilt in her eyes  
Ms. Brown looked at Demi completely ignoring the guilt she can see and yes I know she can see the guilt  
I looked at her and didn't say anything  
Ms. Brown: Well Ms. Torres I have to get to my class, see you later hot stuff  
She walked past me with the biggest smirk on her face I wanted to wipe it for her  
I still didn't say anything and she looked like she was going to explode with guilt  
Selena:...

Demi:...Lena...  
Selena: Don't, I was right I wasn't going to break your heart you were going to break mine again  
Demi: Sel I  
Selena: NO!I'm done listening to your lies and to think I was going to let you back in  
Demi just looked down  
Demi: I am so sorry  
Selena: I'm done this is over for good and I don't want you talking to me anymore  
Demi: B-Baby p-please-  
She was now in tears  
Selena: I am not your baby and we are no more  
I walked out and saw Alex and she looked at me and immediately new something was wrong  
I completely ignored her and went into the bathroom but I locked the door so no one could get in  
I sat there and put my head in my hands and just thought about everything  
You know I 'Never put my love out on the line'  
I 'Never said yes to the right girl'  
I 'Never had trouble getting what I want'  
'But when it comes to her, I'm never good enough'  
I sat there for a few minutes until I heard someone knocking on the door and I figured it was Alex. So I unlocked the door and she came in and looked at me and wrapped her arms around me  
Alex: what's wrong?  
Selena: She k-kissed s-someone else  
Alex: Oh sweetie  
Selena: what do I do?  
Mitchie: Hey lex-Oh my gosh Selena are you ok?  
I wiped my tears and put up my cocky attitude even though I was breaking inside  
Selena: Hi Mitchie right?  
Mitchie: Ya but my friends call me Mitch  
Alex: Hey Mitch what do you need?  
Mitchie: I want you to come officially meet my sister and bring Selena too  
Selena: NO! I mean- uh  
Alex: What she means is that she doesn't want to go there just yet  
Selena: Ya  
Mitchie: please  
Alex looked at me and I can see in my eyes that she was pleading  
Selena: Fine  
Mitchie: Great let's go  
So we started heading over to Demi's Class and I couldn't think of anyway to get out of this  
When we got to the door I was freaking out on the inside of course  
But, then I remembered something. I have basketball practice  
Selena: Oh shit  
Alex: What?  
Selena: I have basketball practice and I am late so I will se you guys later  
After I said that I took off towards the gym and when I got in  
Coach Jones: GOMEZ! Your late  
Selena: I know sorry  
Coach: Just get in your uniform and we can start  
Selena: Ok  
So I got in uniform and started practicing and one of my friends came up to me  
Taylor(swift): Hey why were you late?  
Selena: I was busy dealing with some with stuff  
Taylor: Want to talk about it?  
Selena: No I am good  
After that we took off and were going all over the place but most of us got distracted when the cheerleaders came in  
Though most of them always check me out but hey I don't complain  
The head cheerleader is Sonny Munroe (I know I know but hey I need to make the story bigger anyways back to the story) and god she is Gorgeous.  
I know what you are thinking she looks just like Demi and I know this and she is still smoking hot  
She walked over to me and I smiled at her. You would think she is a bitch but she really nice. I think if I wasn't so in love with Demi I would date her. Oh who am I kidding I would date her anyway  
Sonny: Hey Lena  
Selena: Hey Sonny  
Sonny: So you want to hang out after school?  
HELL YA!  
Selena: Sure  
Sonny: Ok cool  
Selena: Hey you want to sit with me and my family at lunch?  
Sonny: I would love to  
I smiled and she smiled  
Coach: Hey Gomez! Stop flirting and get over here  
I smiled when she blushed god that is adorable  
Selena: Sorry Coach coming

* * *

After practice I changed into some new clothes and headed out. I was walking in the hallway when someone jumped on me.  
Selena: What the hell?  
Alex: Hey Lena  
Selena: Hey Lex can u get off  
Alex: Ya sorry  
She got off of me and I smiled  
Alex: Your smiling? What happened to crying in the bathroom  
Selena: I umm...well...  
Sonny: Hey Lena  
There is that stupid smile on my face again  
Selena: Hey Sonny  
Sonny: Hey Alex  
Alex: Hey Sonny  
Alex was eying me and Sonny suspiciously  
The bell rang well time for class  
Sonny: Hey Selena walk me to class  
Selena: I would be honored  
She grabbed my hand and are hands fit together perfectly. That has only ever happened with Demi  
Sonny: Awesome  
Selena: What class do you have?  
Sonny: Math with Ms. Torres  
And there it is the shocker I fucking hate you fate  
Selena: Ok  
So we walked and when we walked in I saw Demi and she looked ok but I could see pass that. She was sad but she deserves it  
Anyway I walked Sonny to her desk and Demi saw Sonny and I's hands  
Sonny: Thanks  
Selena: You're welcome  
She smiled and kissed my cheek and I smiled at her  
I then turned and started walking out of Demi's class and she stared at me and then looked away  
With that I could tell this was going to be a long day

* * *

**I know you hate me for making Sonny and Selena have moments but, I have this whole new Idea that I think can work the story. So bear with me and I promise things will get better for Demi and Selena. And in the next chapter you will see exactly how protective Alex is of Selena. Because hint I am going to show you what happened between Mitchie/Alex/Demi encounter while Selena was at Basketball. SO till next time Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**So you know I still want to know about the whole Sonny/Demi thing who should it be?**

**This chapter is going to be short until I figure out who Selena will be with because I don't even know yet and I would appreciate if you guys would tell me**

* * *

Chapter 6 Alex POV

Selena: Oh Shit  
Alex: What?  
Selena: I have basketball practice and I am late so I will see you guys later  
Alex: Ok  
So we walked into the class and saw Demi wiping tears from her eyes  
Bitch deserved it. No one fucking hurts my sister and gets away with it  
Mitchie: Hey Dems are you ok?  
Demi looked up and saw Mitchie and I standing there and she just looked at me and then at are hands and smiled  
Demi: I am fine  
Alex: Are you sure?  
Demi: Yes  
Mitchie: Then, Why are you crying?  
Demi: I just don't really feel good  
Mitchie: Oh well I will be right back I am thirsty so  
Mitchie stepped out and the nearest water fountain is far from this class so I knew we had like 7-8 minutes at the least  
Alex: I know why you are sad  
Demi: I'm not sad just don't feel good  
Alex: Bullshit  
Demi: Language!  
Alex: I know what you did to Selena  
Demi:...  
Alex: She was crying in the bathroom because of you  
Demi:...  
Alex: She was freaking out because she got her heart-broken again  
Demi: I didn't mean to hurt her  
Alex: You are just lucky you are a teacher and Mitchie's sister  
Demi: Is that a threat?  
Alex: No, I am just saying  
Demi:...  
Alex: Why did you do it?  
Demi: I don't know  
Alex: Did you want to hurt her?  
Demi: No  
Alex: Then why?  
Demi: I don't know  
Alex: I asked you not to hurt her  
Demi: I know  
Alex: I wanted her to be safe and I should've known that you were going to hurt her  
Demi: I am sorry  
Alex: It's not enough  
Demi: I'm sorry  
Alex: I DON'T CARE!  
Demi flinched and I was so glad there was no one on the other side of the door  
Demi: Alex!  
Alex: Don't Alex me! I am beyond pissed that you hurt my sister again and you should be lucky I can't do anything about it or you would have some serious problems going on  
Demi: I am sorry I love Selena  
Alex: Bullshit!  
We were silent for a minute then, Mitchie came back in  
Mitchie: Hey what did I miss?  
Alex: Nothing we were just talking  
She smiled and kissed my cheek and I smiled at her  
Alex: Hey I got to go find Selena so I will see you later babe  
I said that and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek and she blushed and wrapped her arms around my neck and we stayed like that for a second when I headed out the door

* * *

I was walking when I saw Selena and I ran and jumped on her

Selena: What the hell?  
Alex: Hey Lena  
Selena: Hey Lex can u get off  
Alex: Ya sorry  
I got of her and saw she was smiling  
Alex: Your smiling? What happened to crying in the bathroom  
Selena: I umm...well...  
Sonny: Hey Lena  
Selena got this stupid smile on her face when Sonny came over  
Selena: Hey Sonny  
Sonny: Hey Alex  
Alex: Hey Sonny  
I watched them suspiciously and then realization hit me Selena might like Sonny  
The Bell rang it I saw Sonny smiled at Selena  
Sonny: Hey Selena walk me to class  
Selena: I would be honored  
Their fingers intertwined with each other and I smiled seeing Selena happy with someone who I could trust to maybe not break her heart was a nice thing

* * *

**So that is that and I would appreciate someone telling me if they think it should be Sonny or Demi for Selena? I know you guys are probably annoyed but, I want to see what you guys think **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**So after looking at the people who reviewed most people prefer Sonny/Selena but, I agree with MileyJakes it is probably a little too soon so I got the perfect idea. So bear with me**

* * *

Chapter 7 Demi POV :0

I wish she would let me explain to her what she saw. I mean it wasn't at all what she thought it was. I know she isn't going to want to get back together because of it. And I am forgetting that Selena is already moving on with my best student Sonny Munroe

Demi: So what do you get if you Express y = 4x –2 in intercept form.  
A couple of hands went up and one was Sonny so I want to see if she got it right  
Demi: Sonny  
Sonny: x over 1/2 minus y over 2 equals 1  
Damn She got it right  
Demi: Correct

The bell rang after I was done and everyone packed up and headed to the door

* * *

Selena POV  
Selena: Hey Sonny  
Sonny: Hey Lena  
Selena: I need to get a nickname for you  
Sonny: No its ok  
Selena: No I want to so what's a good nickname?  
Sonny: You do realize that Sonny isn't even my name  
Selena: I know but I want to give you one that Is mine for you  
Sonny: Ok  
Selena: How about Son?  
Sonny: Makes me feel like a boy  
Selena: Ok how about Allison your real name  
Sonny: Eh I don't really like that name  
Selena: I don't know then  
Sonny: How about just Sonny?  
Selena: I don't know How I feel about Just Sonny? I like Sonny though  
Sonny: Smartass  
Selena: Ya whatever  
Alex: Hey guys  
Sonny and Selena: Hey  
Alex: So what are you eating for lunch?  
Sonny: I don't know  
Selena: I was thinking off campus lunch  
Alex: No member last time we had off campus lunch  
Selena: It was one time  
Alex: So never again  
Sonny and Mitchie: What happened?  
Selena: We had a little mishap at McDonald's, it wasn't that bad  
Alex: Selena we got chased out of there  
Sonny(giggling): What?  
Alex: We were in McDonald's and Selena thought it would be funny to flirt with the cashier  
Mitchie: Did she?  
Alex: Oh Ya but, she didn't know that the Manager was the girls boyfriend  
Selena: Oh no  
Sonny: Then what?  
Alex: He told her to stop flirting and she told him to fuck off and then he threw a milkshake at her and missed hitting an old woman and then she stuck her tongue out at him and then he started to chase her and she ran out of the place  
Sonny and Mitchie started laughing hard and I was just red from embarrassment.  
Joe and Nick: Hey ladies  
Selena: Hi  
Alex: Hey boys  
Selena: Where's Miley?  
Joe: Where do you think?  
Nick: She is getting it on with Taylor in the locker room  
Miley: Hey guys  
Miley showed flushed and I knew they were right she was getting it on  
I smirked at her and she gave me a weird look  
Selena: Hey why are you so red?  
Miley: What? I am not red  
Sonny: She's right you looked flushed are you ok?  
Miley: I'm fine  
Selena: How's Taylor?  
Everyone started laughing and I smiled at her and she glared at me  
Miley: Shut up!  
Mitchie: Who's your guy's favorite teacher?  
Nick: Ms. Ramirez  
Joe: Ms. Ramirez  
Selena: You only say that because she is hot  
Joe: I wont deny that  
I smiled  
Miley: I like Ms. Roberts  
Alex: I like Ms. Torres  
My smile faded and I looked at her and she gave me a sad smile  
Mitchie: I like her too  
Selena: That's because she is your sister  
Mitchie: Yep  
Sonny: I don't know I like her too she is a good teacher  
Selena: She is ok  
The bell rang and I went to my 4th hour which is Ms. Torres Awesome (imply sarcasm)  
First I walked Sonny to her class and then was off to Demi's class.  
I walked in and sat down where I usually sit and she looked at me  
Selena: Can I help you?  
Demi: No  
Selena: Then, please stop staring  
She started teaching and I stepped out to get a drink and when I was walking I heard someone say my name  
I turned and instantly smiled seeing Sonny  
Selena: Hey Sonny  
Sonny: Hey Lena  
Selena: What you doing?  
Sonny: I got called up to the office but, I was already there I am heading to class  
Selena: Why?  
Sonny: My study hall got changed  
Selena: To what?  
Sonny looked at the paper and then said  
Sonny: I have study hall with Ms. Torres  
I smiled at her  
Selena: I have study hall with Ms. Torres. My whole family does and Mitchie  
Sonny: Awesome So does she let us sit where we want  
Selena: Ya but, everyone always sits with their friends anyways  
Sonny: Is there any chance I could sit with you guys?  
Selena: Ya of course  
I smiled and she said she had to get to class so I said bye and got my drink and then I got back to Demi's class. You know I really like Sonny have for a while. I mean it's possible to love someone and like someone else, right?

* * *

**I am so loving this so thanks to lizzy1432 I am going to do like a story for Sonny/Alex and I might do a story for Quinn/Santana from Glee. Except those probably wont be for a while just until I can get this story typed out more. And I would probably type those out before uploading! So review and there is an interesting thing you don't know about Selena/Sonny relationship. I will say this to hint to what the next chapter is about:  
****Why is Selena so comfortable with Sonny?  
**

**That shall be revealed in the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

**SO it is going to be revealed about Sonny/Selena relationship**

* * *

Chapter 7 Selena POV

And here we are in sixth hour and can you say awkward  
I got my family sitting together with Mitchie and Sonny. Sonny is basically in my lap and it doesn't help that she tries to get comfy by moving and grinding and the fact that Demi wont take her eyes from me  
Selena: Sonny?  
Sonny: Ya?  
Selena: Can you please stop moving?  
Sonny realized what she was doing and gave me an apologetic look and twisted her self so her head was in the crook in my neck and I smiled.  
Sonny started whispering to me  
Sonny: Remember this  
I immediately remembered what she was talking about and I smiled  
Selena: Ya  
Sonny: I miss this  
Selena: Me too  
Sonny: I miss you  
Selena: Me too  
I smiled at her and kissed her forehead and she dug her neck deeper in my neck and I laughed  
Demi: Did you guys get all your homework done  
I rolled my eyes and looked at her  
Sonny pulled her head out from my neck and looked at Demi  
Sonny: Yep I made sure  
Demi gave her a fake smile and I know why  
I Mean I would give a fake smile to if I saw my ex sitting cuddled up with some other girl, oh wait I did except they were kissing  
Sonny looked at me and kissed my cheek to get my attention and I didn't blush but I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed oh ya I still got it  
Demi(coldly): No PDA  
Sonny: Sorry  
She climbed off my lap and went to talk to Alex and I glared at Demi. She glared right back at me  
Selena: Why did you do that?  
Demi: Because I don't allow PDA  
Selena: whatever  
She looked at me and then sighed and walked away  
I rolled my eyes and walked over to the rest of the group and looked at Sonny. You know she is so amazing  
Sonny: You want to hang after practice  
Selena: Of course  
I smiled and then the bell rang and I was about out when  
Demi: Selena!  
Selena: Dammit  
Sonny: I will tell your coach that you will be late  
Selena: Thanks  
Sonny: No problem  
I smiled and kissed her cheek  
When everyone was out I turned and looked at her and gave her a look  
Selena: What you want?  
Demi: I want to talk  
Selena: About?  
Demi: Us  
Selena: Well I don't and I have practice  
Demi: Please  
Selena: Why? What is there to talk about? You cheated and we weren't even back together for a day  
Demi: Yes that is true I did cheat but, not on you  
Selena: What?  
Demi: I was dating Ms. Brown and I cheated on her with you  
Selena: WHAT?!  
Demi: Don't yell  
Selena: You cheated on someone else with me. You know how dirty that makes me feel. What were you thinking?  
Demi: I was thinking that I love you and I didn't want to lose you again  
Selena: I don't even know what to say to you  
Demi: Please say something  
Selena: You know you weren't my first love  
Demi looked heartbroken at that comment  
Demi: What?  
Selena: I said  
Demi: I know what you said  
Selena: I am not saying I don't love you because that would be a lie but you aren't my first and you didn't take my virginity either  
Demi: What? then who did?  
Selena: The same person that took my virginity was my first love  
Demi: Who?  
I looked up at her and could see her fighting back tears  
Selena: Sonny  
It cam out in a whisper but I could tell she could hear it clearly  
Demi: What?  
Selena: It was a while ago but ya she took it all from me  
Demi: What happened?  
Selena: I cheated on her  
Demi: With who?  
Selena: You  
Demi looked like someone hit her with a truck and I hated that I was the reason for it  
Demi: So you technically cheated on me too  
Selena: I guess  
Demi: Did you even love me ?  
I looked at her  
Selena: Yes  
Demi: You loved Sonny too?  
Selena: Yes  
Demi: Who do you love more?  
Selena: I don't know. As of now Sonny but only because you cheated on me  
Demi: You cheated too  
Selena: I know anyway I got to go I will talk to you later  
Demi: Fine  
I walked out and got to the gym where coach just got me to work. I finished practice and was walking with Sonny and I smiled at her  
Sonny: So what did Ms. Torres want?  
Selena: She wanted me to do some work for her  
Sonny: Can we talk?  
Selena: About?  
Sonny: Us  
Selena: Sure and before we talk I want to say I am sorry for what I did so so so sorry it was the stupidest thing I have ever done  
Ok maybe not the stupidest thing I have ever done was even thinking I could date two girls  
Sonny: I forgave you a long time ago  
Selena: Really?  
Sonny: Ya  
I smiled and she smiled  
Selena: I still like you  
Sonny got real close to me like no joke I could feel her breath on my lips and it felt great  
Sonny: That is a shame  
Selena: Why?  
Sonny: I was kind of hoping you still loved me  
I couldn't take it I crashed our lips together and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer and I wrapped my around her waist. To anyone else we looked like those sappy lovey-dovey couples. No but we looked like we came out of a movie. Considering I was still in my uniform and she was in her uniform. We pulled away and rested our foreheads on each other and I think I was smiling brighter than her  
Sonny: Whoa  
Selena: Ya  
Sonny: I love you  
I smiled brighter if that is even possible  
Selena: I love you too  
Our moment was broken up by someone clearing their throat  
I turned and saw Demi looking at Sonny and I  
Oh Boy!

* * *

**SHOCKER! Selena and Sonny were dating when Selena and Demi were together what! I know right you guys are lucky I love my viewers so love this chapter and I might update tomorrow. Depending when I get on. Until next time! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**So I typed like a mad women and be happy I care so much to do this**

* * *

You know how when something awkward happens and someone says oh that was awkward. I used to hate those people and now I get it. I am standing here after just kissing Sonny and Demi saw the whole thing it is just weird. So I grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her away before Demi could say anything.

When we were far I looked at her  
Selena: You want to go to my house  
Sonny: Sure  
So we drove to my house and I walked in and saw everyone and their respective girlfriends sitting in the living room so I ran and jumped on Alex and she shoved me off  
Alex: Hey stud  
Selena: Hey slick  
Selena: Ouch  
Sonny being her sweet self came and laid down next to me and cuddled up next to me  
I smiled and rolled so I was hovering above her and she put her hands on my cheeks and I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and then Alex kicked me in the hip so I fell on to the ground next to Sonny.  
Selena: What is this abuse Selena day?  
Alex: No but we don't make out with people on the floor with other people in the room  
Selena: I can't but you can that is just cold  
Mitchie looked at Alex and I smiled  
I got up and pulled Sonny with me and we went to my room and I sat in my computer chair and she sat on my bed. Some think we just do the dirty but we really just talk  
Sonny: What do you think you got on the math test?  
Selena: I probably failed  
Sonny: Do you love me?  
Selena: Yes  
Sonny: Then why did you cheat on me?  
Selena: I don't know  
Sonny: Were you not happy?  
I looked at her and got up and walked over to her and put my hands on her cheeks

Selena: I love you so much and I am the biggest idiot ever for hurting such a beautiful girl like you and I will never forgive myself for doing that to you. I tell my self everyday you deserved better and I know you can do better than me.

Sonny: I don't want anyone else

Selena: I know that and your so beautiful and like I said I will never forgive myself for doing it to you and your perfect and I can't believe I was so lucky to have you and I hate myself for losing you and I can never make it up to you and I don't know how you don't hate me because I hate me for doing it. My point is I love you so much.  
Sonny: Show me  
Selena: What?  
Sonny: Show me that you love me  
Selena: Sonny  
Sonny: I see you saying it but show me  
I nodded and kissed her and she kissed back and then I took her shirt off and she took mine off and considering we were still in our uniforms it wasn't that hard. I lifted her up and set her on the bed. The next thing I knew we were naked. I was hovering over her and she gasped when I put one finger in her and I went kind of slow  
Sonny: faster...mmmm...harder...mmmmm  
I went faster and harder and she connected our lips and I smiled and so did she and when her walls started tightening around my fingers I curled and that sent her over the edge. I collapsed next to her and she smiled.  
Sonny: That was  
Selena: Whoa  
I heard knocking on my door follow by  
Alex: Hey Selena come out for a sec  
I got up and put on boy shorts and a tank top and went to the door and opened it and Alex glanced over my shoulder and I walked out and closed the door. I could faintly hear Sonny getting dressed.  
Selena: Yes?  
Alex: Mitchie and Demi are downstairs and they are leaving go say bye  
Selena: Whyyyy?  
Alex: Because they want you to  
I followed Alex downstairs and saw Demi and Mitchie standing there so I stood by the stairs and leaned against the railing  
I forgot to brush my hair and stuff so I looked like I had just had sex and I did so...  
Mitchie: Did you have fun?  
Selena: For your information, Yes I did  
Sonny: I know I did  
Sonny said coming downstairs in only panties and one of my shorts  
I smiled and wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into me  
I glanced at Demi who was staring at me intently and I just hugged Sonny more.  
Mitchie: Well I will see you guys tomorrow  
Demi: Bye  
Everyone: Bye  
Sonny: So are we back together?  
Selena: I don't know  
Sonny: Maybe we should  
Selena: I got this  
I got down on my knees and I put my hands together and looked at her  
Selena: Sonny Munroe will you please be my girlfriend again?  
She laughed and then nodded and I got up and kissed her and she laughed

* * *

The Next day still Selena POV  
I got to school and walked in and saw Sonny and a coupled of her friends go into Demi's class. I smiled and walked into the class and ran and wrapped my arms around Sonny's waist  
She almost fell but, I had my arms around her wait tightly and I kissed her cheek and she smiled.  
Sonny: Hey sexy  
Selena: Hey beautiful  
She smiled and her friends where semi glaring at me  
I didn't know what was up so I was going to ask later  
Sonny: So is your number still the same?  
Selena: Ya let me see your phone  
She gave it to me and I went to her contacts and smiled she never changed my name back to just Selena instead it was:

Selena-My love 3

I smiled and kissed her cheek. I turned the camera on her phone and pointed it at me and her and kissed her cheek and she smiled and I took the picture and she put it has her background.

Sonny: Let me see your phone  
Selena: Ok  
I gave it to her and she went to my contacts and changed her names to:

Sonny-My love 3

I smiled and she did the same thing to my phone that I did to hers and took a picture of her kissing my cheek and I set it as my background.  
I realized that I love her so much.

I am not going to go back to Demi for a few reasons:

1) Demi is a teacher  
2)I love Sonny so much  
3)Demi is older  
4) I refuse to leave Sonny  
So I wont lose her this time. I will never hurt Sonny ever again or I don't plan on it

* * *

**I did the Sonny/Selena thing at a good pace right? Oh well I am sure you guys love it**

**IN case you were wondering these are the pictures for their phones and it isn't exact but, I saw these and were like ya:**

**Sonny's background: url?sa=i&rct=j&q=Selena+gomez+and+demi+lovato+&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=_DEH3YaZtzPLRM&tbnid=IAqYdCy8xYJQQM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fclubs%2Fselena-gomez-and-demi-lovato%2Fimag es%2F9347701%2Ftitle%2Fselena-demi&ei=e5eAUaflFYW4iwL_qYDABQ&bvm=bv.45921128, &psig=AFQjCNFyEhjn6Yu_yLlqD-DZJQJvx9ZOSQ&ust=1367468239848332**

**Selena's Background: url?sa=i&rct=j&q=Selena+gomez+and+demi+lovato+&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=KubUzsh7V_9grM&tbnid=iZT-gWTtiWqbkM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Ftagged%2Fdemi%2520lovato%2520and%2520selena %2520gomez&ei=ppeAUcy7LoXXiAKmsYHoDg&bvm=bv.45921128, &psig=AFQjCNFyEhjn6Yu_yLlqD-DZJQJvx9ZOSQ&ust=1367468239848332**

**And yes I realize how long the links are I tried to find little ones but it just didn't happen**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**IMPORTANT: I am changing something that will effect the story a little bit and that is in the beginning I said the Gomez's were Seniors in high school well I am changing that to they are Juniors in High School only because I have a idea for the story so it goes a lot longer than it originally was. Ok and I will take it as far as being able to so a sequel when I end it which wont be for a while I am taking this story to then end of there Junior year and then I will do a sequel that would be about there Senior year. But like I said there will be a sequel and right now if your confused they are in like September of there Junior year and it will end in May so we have a little while. So now you know.**

**I know it has been a while but I have been a little busy**

**So I might upload a lot in then next few days and I cant wait for summer when I can upload a lot**

* * *

I am freaking out. You wanna know why I will tell you why Mitchie has hardly talked to me in the last couple day. She wont look at me wont let me hug her or kiss her or anything. She won't acknowledge me when I am standing there. Her friends are more important when it is suppose to be me and her. I am not the only one who noticed. Selena and my siblings noticed this too. She wont talk to me or look at me. I dont know what to do. I dont know what to do I dont want to seem like a jerk and get mad at her but I don want to sit here and let us drift apart. So I am going to sort of bring it up to her. So here we are after school walking together and I am going to ask if she wants to come over.

Alex: Hey you want to come over later?  
Mitchie: Umm...  
Alex: You don't have to  
Mitchie: I just have a lot of homework  
Alex: Oh  
See what I mean its been like this all week and I don't know if I can take anymore.  
I took my hand from hers and put in my pocket. I looked ahead and just walked with her and she was heading to her sisters class and I just don't know what to do. She must of sensed that I was feeling weird because she walked ahead and turned to where she was stading in front of me.

Mitchie: What's wrong?  
Alex: Nothing  
Mitchie: No something is wrong  
Alex: I am fine  
Mitchie: Lex tell me what's wrong?  
I sighed and looked at her and she could see some discomfort in my eyes  
Alex: Why are you being like this?  
Mitchie: Like what?  
Alex: Like not even acnowledging me  
Mitchie: I am not  
Alex: Yes you are  
Mitchie: No I'm not  
Alex: Yes you are and I am not the only one who notices  
Mitchie looked at me with a look I couldn't understand  
Mitchie: Then please enlighten me what am I doing?

Alex: You wont look at me, let me touch you, let me kiss you, when I am around I dont matter, when we do get alone time it's all about your friends, and I can't take it anymore it's like I dont even matter to you and you know what it hurts because I feel like I could not come to school for a week and you wouldn't even notice and come one you have to notice you are pushing me away and I don't know why. Please tell me if I did something wrong if I did something but please don't ignore me like I am nobody

Mitchie: That is not true  
I know she knew it was true  
Alex: You and I both know it is true  
I got close to her and for the first time in a week she didnt try to stop me  
Mitchie:...  
Alex: Do I really not matter to you?  
Mitchie: You do  
Alex: Then why are you being like this?  
Mitchie: I am not trying to be like this  
Alex: I dont know what to do anymore. I feel like I dont matter and that I am the last thing on your mind and I just can't handle it anymore  
Mitchie: What are you saying?  
Alex: I dont know anymore  
Mitchie: Don't know what?  
Alex: Don't know if I can take this pain anymore  
I said that and walked away from her  
I felt my heart break for every step I took and I realized something as I was walking. I love Mitchie Torres

* * *

Mitchie POV

I walked into Demi's class and felt like breaking down  
Demi: Hey Mitch  
Mitchie: Hey Dems  
My voice cracked and I realized I was crying  
Demi: Mitchie what's wrong?  
Mitchie: I think I just got dumped  
Demi: Oh sweetie what happened?  
Mitchie: She said I have been super distant and she feels like she doesn't matter to me  
Demi: I am so sorry Mitchie  
Mitchie: You want to know the worst part  
Demi: What?  
Mitchie: I was in love with Alex  
Demi: Mitchie are you sure?  
Mitchie: Ya  
Demi: I am sure it will be alright  
Mitchie: I dont know  
I really dont what to do I fell so hard for Alex. I mean she treated me like gold and I loved her for it. I mean I have been a little distant with Alex. I didnt think it was this bad and now I think I am single. I didnt think it was this bad I thought I was just being me and not pushing her away. I love her so much and I dont want to lose her. I have been pushing her away and treating her like nobody but not on purpose. I mean Alex could have anyone she wants and she chooses me and I just don't know what to do. I do know is that I love Alex Gomez

* * *

Selena POV

I was sitting at home txting Sonny and I heard a knock on the door  
Selena: Come in  
Alex came in and she looked like crap and my protective sister instincts kicked in and I hugged her and sat on my bad  
Selena: What's wrong?  
Alex: I think I broke up with Mitchie  
Selena: What? Why?  
Alex: She has been so distant and she treats me like nobody and I can't take it anymore  
Selena: Oh Alex  
Alex: I don't know what to do anymore  
Selena: I think that you should calm down and tell me what happened  
She told me everything that had happened and to say I was shocked was a understatement  
Selena: I am so sorry Alex  
Alex: I know  
Selena: I know you loved her  
Alex: I did, I do and I don't know what to do because she means so much  
I looked at her and I rubbed her back  
Selena: We are going to get you through this  
Alex: I don't want her near me Sel, I don't want her to talk to me until I figure this out  
Selena: Are you sure? I mean don't you think that will make things worse  
Alex: Maybe but, I don't want to talk to anyone about it  
Selena: Ok you got it  
I let her lay on the bed and when she went to sleep I went to the living room and saw Joe, Nick, and Miley sitting there  
Selena: Listen up!  
Joe: What?  
Selena: When we go to school you guys are going to keep Mitchie and Alex far from each other  
Nick: What?  
Miley: Why?  
Selena: They are sort of broken up right now and Alex doesn't want to talk to Mitchie so...  
Joe: Ok  
Nick: I am shocked but ok  
Miley: Will help keep Mitchie away  
Selena: Ok and I will see if I can get Sonny to get the cheerleaders to help  
Miley: Isn't that a little extreme  
Selena: Think about it Mitchie can be very persistent and if she tries to talk to Alex she is going to try real hard  
Miley: God help us if she does  
Joe: I don't think we want to see that  
Nick: If Alex gets mad we are all in trouble  
Selena: Ya and I hope to God we never have to deal with that

* * *

**So that is this chapter and I know you hate me for breaking up Mitchie/Alex but I feel the story is to focused on Selena and I want to focus it on her siblings and what not. **

**So review if you want**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
So I know it seems a little hard but I have this great idea for the story and there will be a little Demi/Selena and a lot Selena/Sonny in this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Joe POV (shocker right)**

Hi I am Joe Gomez and you don't really know me that well but I am Selena and Alex's brother and I feel so bad that Alex is going through this. I could never imagine Chelsea dumping me. I would be crushed if she dumped me. You see I used to be this big bad player until I met Chelsea because then I became this non playerish guy.  
Anyway so here we are sitting here with My family and Sonny in Ms. Torres class  
Sonny and Selena are like no joke all over each other and Ms. Torres is like glaring holes through Sonny weird. Alex is sitting there look all depressed and shit.  
Joe: Hey Alex  
Alex: What?  
Joe: Why are you so sad?  
I said that and Alex looked at me and Selena looked at me with a 'shut up' look  
Alex: I am fine Joe  
Joe: Ok  
I looked at Selena and she and I glanced at Mitchie who was getting really annoying with the desperate looks she was giving Alex  
Thank God Alex didn't see her  
The last time Alex was pissed it took Me, Selena, Nick, and Miley to hold her back  
-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-  
_My family were walking down the hall and Alex was irritated with Harper. I would be too if I found out my girlfriend was going around flirting with other guys and girls  
I see harper giving this guy a really flirty look and I nudge Selena and she sees and goes to pull Alex but, Alex sees before she can. I see a fire ignite in Alex's eyes and Selena and I react by reaching for Alex  
Alex: HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?  
Harper: A-Alex!  
Alex: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?  
Selena and I were getting really tired from holding Alex back. Miley and Nick wrapped there arms around Alex too and it was a little easier. You know for a 100 pound girl she is really hard to hold back  
Harper: I-I umm...I...  
Alex: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?  
Harper: I-  
Alex: I TREATED YOU LIKE A QUEEN!  
Selena: Alex please calm down  
Joe: C'mon Alex you have to chill  
Alex finally calm down and we let her go and she took off running at the guy but, thank god Selena was quicker and got a tight hold on her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started pulling and Nick and Miley stood in front and pushed Alex  
Joe: I will go talk to Harper  
Selena: OK  
I walked over to Harper who looked very scared and I glared at the guy and he had common sense to walk away  
Joe: What the hell is wrong with you?  
Harper: I don't know  
Joe: Is she not good enough?  
Harper: No she is perfect  
Joe: Obviously not if your cheating on her?  
Harper: No she is, it's me that is the problem  
Joe: I don't know if it isn't clear but you and Alex are over. Don't bother her anymore and if I even think you are going to talk to her than you will have many problems and I-  
I heard a very cold voice cut me off and it was my scarier family member  
Selena: No! I will make sure you are given hell. You are forgetting I am dating a cheerleader and they do whatever she says and if she magically tells them to make your life hell then they will. Do I make myself clear?  
Harper: Y-yes  
Selena: Don't Stutter  
Harper: Yes!  
Joe: Get Lost!  
I looked at Selena  
Joe: How is Alex?  
Selena: Better  
Joe: Is she still angry?  
Selena: Beyond  
Joe: You know what we have to do?  
Selena: Ya I know. I hate it but its the only way  
Joe: I have no problem doing it  
Selena smiled and laughed and I threw my arm around her and she grabbed my hand and leaned on me  
Selena: That is because you do it every chance you get  
I smiled and we walked down the_ hall  
-END OF FLASHBACK-END OF FLASHBACK-

Selena POV  
So here I am sitting here with the family and sonny  
I haven't talked to Demi since I told her about Sonny  
Sonny looked at me and smiled and I smiled  
I leaned to kiss her and someone interrupted us  
Demi: Did you guys finish?  
Selena: Ya  
Demi: Ok no PDA  
Selena: cockblock  
I muttered that and she glared at me  
Sonny giggled and I smiled at Sonny and kissed her cheek which caused her to blush and I smiled.  
Selena: I love you  
Sonny: I love you too  
She smiled and I leaned my head on her shoulder and that is when I realized Demi was still standing there  
Selena: Need anything else?  
Demi: No  
She said that and walked away  
I cuddled more into Sonny and I love this  
Sonny: Can we stay like this?  
Selena: I wish this is perfect  
I cant believe my life is like this. The girl I love, my wonderful family, my friends, and it cant get better.  
The bell rang and kids fled out and Sonny was waiting for me to pack up and I think Demi's deserves explanation so I told Sonny to tell my coach I was talking to a teacher and she said ok and kissed my cheek  
She left and I looked at Demi and she looked up at me and I gave her a small smiled  
Selena: Hey  
Demi: Hey  
Selena: I know your mad at me  
Demi: No that is a understatement  
Selena: I can see why  
Demi: Do you really?  
Selena: Can I guess?  
Demi: Sure  
Selena: I cheated on you, dumped you and then went ahead and rubbed my new girlfriend in your face  
Demi: That seems about right  
Selena: I am so sorry  
I gave her a little smile and she just looked at me with a blank face  
Selena: I know I hurt you and you didn't deserve it and I was in the wrong and I broke your heart and mine in the process  
Demi: You didn't just break it you shattered it  
Selena: I know  
Demi: And here you are saying sorry  
Selena: Yes  
Demi: Fuck off  
Selena: I deserved that  
She got up and came face to face with me  
Demi: You don't deserve my forgiveness  
Selena: I know  
Demi: Then why do you want it?  
Selena: I don't know because I do still care about you  
And Bam came the slap. I was waiting for it and she delivered. I smiled a bit  
Selena: I deserved that too  
Demi: You have no idea how long I have been planning that slap it wasn't nearly as satisfying as I would have hoped for  
I smiled and looked at her and Bam came another slap  
Selena: What about now?  
Demi: It was better  
I laughed and she glared  
Demi: Why are you laughing? You just got slapped twice  
Selena: Because I know I deserved the slap both of them  
Demi laughed and just stared at me for a second  
I stared in her eyes and saw the same look she gave me when she told me she loved me  
I was getting nervous and I don't know why  
Demi: Im sorry  
Selena: For what? the slaps? Don't be I deserved them  
Demi: No I am sorry for how things turned out  
Selena: I know how did it get this bad  
Demi: I don't know  
Selena: So how's Mitchie?  
Demi: Devastated Alex?  
Selena: Same  
Demi: Really?  
Selena: Ya  
Demi: Isn't she the one who broke up with Mitchie  
Selena: Ya but she didn't want to  
Demi: Really?  
Selena: Ya, you guys have to understand where Alex is coming from she has been hurt before emotionally which hurt me, joe, nick, and miley physically  
Demi: How?  
Selena: You try holding a 100 pound girl back when she is severely pissed off.  
Demi laughed and looked at me and there we were again in a moment when we heard the door and we both looked to see oh my gosh not this stupid bitch again.  
Demi: Hey Ms. Brown how can I help you?  
Ms. Brown: Hey Demi can we talk in private?  
She said while looking at me and then back at Demi  
Demi: Is it school related?  
Ms. Brown: No...  
Demi: Then, I don't really wish to speak with you  
Ms. Brown: Why not?  
Demi: I thought we had a understanding  
Ms. Brown: We do but-  
Demi: But nothing I don't wish to speak to you and if I am not mistaken I was sure there was a basketball game today right Selena?  
I looked at Demi and then remembered the game and my eyes widened  
Selena: Oh sh-I mean ya I got to go  
I said that and Demi and I walked to the gym  
I ran in and changed and went into the gym to see my coach already waiting for me  
Coach: Your late  
Selena: I-  
Demi: She was with me, she needed help on a assignment and I helped her wouldn't want your star player failing her classes would you?  
I looked at her and then to my coach and smiled and she smiled at him  
Coach: I guess not. Gomez just get on court and practice Manhattan High should be here soon  
Selena: Yes coach  
I got on court and started practicing but, I was distracted by the fact that the cheerleaders were in the gym and I kept looking at Sonny  
She caught my eye and smiled and I smiled and winked and she blushed  
I focused again and then the other team arrived  
I looked at the crowd and saw my family sitting there with all of our friends and they were all holding signs that read stuff like 'go selena' 'Selena rock it' '#10 is so sexy' I smiled at the last one and winked Alex knowing she and Sonny are the ones that put that together because I recognize both of there handwritings  
I walked over to Sonny and pecked her lips and she smiled at me  
Sonny: What was that for?  
I leaned real close to her where I was whispering in her ear too  
Selena: I think you are sexy too  
I pulled away and she was blushing a bright red and I laughed and she dug her head in the crook of my neck  
Sonny: How did you know?  
Selena: You have a very distinctive handwriting  
She laughed and I hugged her and we just stood there and I already didn't like these people from Manhattan high one of the girls on the other team was eyeing MY Sonny  
I glared at her and she smirked at me. This bitch oh it is so on she is number 13  
I walked to my team  
Selena: Call your numbers  
Taylor: 15  
Jenna: 18  
Selena: 13  
I said that and all the girls looked at me and laughed  
Taylor: Always making friends  
I smiled and the rest of them called their numbers and we started the game.  
I had stolen a few baskets and #13 was getting really pissed off oh her name is Angela  
Angela: Back off!  
Selena: You first  
I said and went back to my side because it was half time  
I was getting very angry and she was sending me glares and flirtatious looks to Sonny who noticed the looks and looked incredibly uncomfortable  
I walked over to her and wrapped my arms into her and she whispered to me  
Sonny: You see the looks to right?  
Selena: Oh ya it is taking everything in me to not run that chick into the ground  
Sonny: I wouldn't be mad if you did  
I smiled  
Selena: I don't think the coaches and refs would appreciate it  
She smiled and then went to perform and I was watching my eyes glued to her body. Thank god for cheerleading outfits  
I am a total perv but hey she is my girlfriend I am allowed to  
The game got started up and I basically took that girl out she looked roughed up by the end of it.  
The ending score was 50-10 oh Ya I was not letting this team take out mine  
I smiled at Angela and she glared at me and went to approach Sonny but, I was faster and wrapped my arms around Sonny and she turned in my arms and I picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. She laughed  
Sonny: Congrats  
Selena: Thanks Babe!  
We laughed and then was engulfed into a hug by none other than my family and it was a big hug  
Joe: Eww! You stink  
Alex: Ya  
Miley: Gross!  
Nick: Ya  
Selena: Fuck off!  
Sonny: I don't know I think it is sexy  
I smiled and then we started walking away to my car  
When Mitchie approached us  
Oh Boy!

* * *

**I know cliffhanger  
It's cool I am going to update again soon**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**So here it is to the story and I would appreciate some more feedback so I know if you guys think I should change something or any suggestions**

* * *

Chapter 12 Selena POV  
You know that moment when you know something bad is going to happen but, you try to ignore it but it happens anyway. No, well let me tell you it isn't fun.  
Mitchie was coming over here and I could see Hurricane Alex brewing next to me and I wanted to run and hide. It is because A angry Alex is a very crazy sight to see and you don't want her pissed at you because she may look small and tiny but Alex will freaking take you out if she gets the chance. I was standing in between Alex and Mitchie and Demi and Sonny and I will tell you it sucks to be me right now. I looked at Nick and signaled for him to move next to Alex which he and Joe did. I looked at Miley and signaled for her to stand next to me.  
Mitchie: Nice job Selena  
Selena: Thanks  
Sonny was next to me holding my hand and Demi was semi-glaring at her and I just stood there  
Mitchie: It seemed like #13 was trying to beat you up  
Selena: Ya she kept making eyes at my lady and that don't play over well with me  
I smiled and everyone laughed except Demi  
It seemed less tense  
Selena: Well we should get going  
Alex: Ya  
Mitchie: Alex can I talk to you?  
I froze and so did Nick, Joe, Miley, and Sonny  
I looked at Alex and glanced at Alex and did that like seven times  
Alex: I-  
Selena: We got to go maybe later  
I yanked Sonny and Alex out the gym and went to my car  
Selena: Sonny wanna stay over?  
Sonny: Ya  
We got home and sat on the couch  
Sonny leaned on me and I looked at Alex who was staring into space  
Selena: Alex? Alex? Alex!?  
Alex: hu-What?  
Selena: You Ok?  
Alex: I'm fine  
Sonny: You don't look fine  
Alex: I just- should I give Mitchie another chance?  
Selena: Do you love her?  
Alex: Of course  
Selena: Then yes you should  
Alex: I don't know what to do  
Selena: I know how Mitchie feels  
Alex: What? How?  
I glanced at Sonny and looked at Alex  
Selena: Because she messed up one time and she didn't mean it and I bet she loves you almost as much as you love her  
Sonny looked at me and I looked down  
Alex: I know  
Selena: Then it shouldn't even matter because she didn't even mess up at that bad  
Alex: I know  
Sonny: Lex...  
Selena: I don't want to talk about it  
I got up and went upstairs and laid on my bed and a second later I felt Sonny lay next to me  
Sonny: You ok?  
Selena: I am fine  
Sonny: You don't seem fine  
Selena: I just people make mistakes it isn't that big of a deal.  
Sonny: I feel like this goes deeper than Mitchie shutting out Alex  
Selena: maybe...  
Sonny: Does this have anything to do with You and I?  
Selena: maybe...  
Sonny: I know your sorry and I am sorry for breaking up with you but like I was hurt at the time and I just-  
Selena: I know and you didn't deserve what I did  
Sonny: I know  
Selena: I love you so much  
Sonny: I love you too  
I hugged her and we laid there because I just wanted to hold her forever and she cuddled into me  
We fell asleep eventually and I woke up to Sonny still cuddled into mean and I stared at the ceiling and just laid there and looked down at Sonny and I just didn't know how things got like this  
I felt Sonny move a little and I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the head. I got up shortly after went downstairs to see everyone sitting on the couch and I sat down next to Joe and cuddled into him  
I am close to Joe and Alex they are so awesome. Though, there is this guy named Shane at our school who freakishly looks like Joe and it's just creepy. I put my arms around his waist until I heard someone whine and saw Sonny whining that she couldn't lay with me so I adjusted my self so she could lay with me on the couch. I love this so much everyone (minus the Mitchie thing) is happy.  
Selena: I love this  
Sonny: I love being like this  
Joe: I know no one is mad or angry and everything is fine  
The bell rang and I got up ignoring protests I was getting from Sonny and Joe  
I opened the door and my jaw dropped  
No way!  
?: Hey Lena  
Selena: No Way! Hey ?

* * *

**I am stopping there I know you hate me  
Who do you think is ? and I will give you a hint it isn't anyone that is in the story already I am adding a character because I need something to make it more awesome it is a character I made up so. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**So here it is and I got the name of the mystery person from a website and it looked cool so Ya**

* * *

Chapter 13 Selena POV  
No way!  
?: Hey Lena  
Selena: No way! Hey Hendrix  
Hendrix: Sup  
Selena: What are you doing here?  
Hendrix: Well my mom kicked me out  
Selena: What did you do?  
Hendrix: I maybe sort of slept with some chick in her bed  
Selena: Didn't she tell you to stop doing that?  
Hendrix: Maybe...  
Alex: Who's at the door?  
Hendrix ran into the room and jumped on Alex and Joe  
Hendrix: Hey Lex  
Alex: Hendrix!  
Alex hugged Hendrix and it looked awkward because Hendrix was laying on Alex  
Selena: Hey fat-ass you're crushing my sister, brother, and girlfriend  
Hendrix: Who you calling fat-ass hoe?  
Selena: Move!  
She moved to where she was in-between Alex and Joe and I sat next to Sonny and she laughed at us  
Hendrix looked at Sonny and smiled  
Hendrix: Who is that fine thing  
Selena: My girlfriend  
Hendrix: DAMN! How did you score that  
Selena: Because I am a sexy-bitch  
Hendrix: HA! Whatever  
Selena: You know its true  
Hendrix: You wish!  
Alex: Both of you shut up  
We both gave Alex a 'what-the-fuck-did-you-just-say' look and she gave us a 'I'm-not-playing' look  
Hendrix: When did you become mean?  
Alex: I'm not I am just having girl problems  
Hendrix: Oh Ya aren't you with that chick Harpoon  
Selena: No  
Alex: I dumped her I am actually dating or was dating a different girl named Mitchie  
Hendrix: Did you get dumped?  
Nick: No, actually Alex dumped Mitchie  
Hendrix: Why?  
Alex: She was being really distant and like I am talking not talking to me or anything  
Hendrix: That sucks  
Alex: Ya well  
Selena: Well Hendrix do you need a place to stay?  
Hendrix: Ya  
Selena: You can stay here  
Hendrix: You are the best  
Selena: What should we do today?  
Hendrix: Well it's Saturday lets hit the mall  
Selena: Ight  
We left for the mall and were walking around doing nothing and then we saw Mitchie and some of her friends walking around  
They saw us and she smiled towards Alex but it immediately fell when she saw Alex on Hendrix's back. I smiled at that we have known Hendrix since we were little I met her when we got in a fight over a juice box after we talked and were instant best friends. We protected each other throughout our life and then she moved away and I didn't really get to see her a lot. I beat her ass though when I found out she was dating Alex. I know right some best friend and they dated for 6 months and then they broke up because Hendrix moved away. They would either still be dating or have dated for a longer time if Hendrix hadn't move away. I honestly think Hendrix was Alex's first love. I looked at them and Alex and Hendrix were laughing about something.  
Hendrix: No I swear  
Alex: You are such a liar  
Hendrix: No I swear she was like all over me  
Selena: Please who would be all over you and I don't even know who would be stupid enough to date your ass  
Hendrix: Well Alex would  
We all laughed and I glared at Hendrix and she winked  
Selena: Bitch  
Hendrix: Hoe  
Selena: Did I ever say I love you Hendrix?  
Hendrix: I don't think you have  
Selena: Well...I love you  
Hendrix: Thanks Babe  
I laughed when Sonny sent Hendrix a playful glare  
Sonny: Back off! Selena should I be worried?  
Selena: No way I am all yours  
I kissed her cheek and heard Hendrix gag and I laughed  
Alex kissed Hendrix's cheek and Hendrix blushed and cleared her throat  
Hendrix: So where were we going?  
I laughed and she glared at me  
Selena: Come on!  
We started walking when Mitchie and her friends were right in front of us  
It suddenly got really awkward  
Selena: Hey Mitchie  
Mitchie: Hey Selena, Alex  
Alex: Hey Mitch  
Hendrix could sense the awkwardness  
Hendrix: Hi I'm Hendrix  
Mitchie: I'm Mitchie  
Alex noticed Mitchie and that stupid prick Shane (the one who looks like Joe) were kind of close. So she wrapped her arms around Hendrix's neck and said something that made Hendrix wrap her arms around Alex's waist. I knew exactly what she was doing. She was making Mitchie jealous. And it was totally working, if looks could kill Hendrix would be six feet under right about now.  
Sonny: So what are you guys doing here?  
Mitchie: Just looking around  
Sonny: Cool  
Selena: Well we will see you guys later ok?  
Mitchie: Ya  
They walked away but, not before Mitchie looked at Alex  
Hendrix: Well that was awkward  
Alex: Ya  
Hendrix: So that was Mitchie?  
Alex: Ya  
Hendrix: She is cute  
Alex: I know  
Selena: What was with the let's take refuge in Hendrix's neck?  
Alex: I panicked  
Selena: Ok  
We walked a little more and Nick, Joe, and Miley went to the arcade and Hendrix, Alex, Sonny, and I went into the clothes places and I was not complaining when Sonny was trying on clothes.  
Hendrix and I were sitting talking while Alex and Sonny were trying on clothes  
Selena: So Hendrix have a girlfriend yet?  
Hendrix: No  
Selena: Why not?  
Hendrix: I don't know haven't found the right girl yet  
I laughed and then Alex came out in a bikini which is weird since it is like September. I laughed when Hendrix's jaw dropped  
Selena: Your going to drool!  
Hendrix: Shut up!  
Selena: Alex why do you have a bikini it is September  
Alex: I don't know I feel like I want to wear one  
Selena: Ok  
Then, Sonny came out and it was my turn to have my jaw on the ground. She looked so sexy  
Sonny: How do I look? Oh babe pick up your jaw  
Selena: You look so hot  
Hendrix: Way to be blunt  
I scoffed and got up and kissed Sonny and she pulled away and laughed and pushed me back and I laughed a little  
Alex: I guess were done here?  
Sonny: Yep  
When we were done we met Joe and them by the food court and we sat down.  
Everything was great until Mitchie came over

* * *

**Well how did you guys like that? And before you ask No Hendrix and Alex aren't going to be the new couple. Although they are going to be a little romantic they aren't going to be together the story it is still Alex/Mitchie this is just a side thing. Who likes Hendrix? I do and I bet you like the way she is with Alex and Selena?  
Please review and give me some more feedback!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 14 Selena POV  
So we were sitting there at the food court and everything was great and then Mitchie and Shane and them came over and they sat down  
Mitchie: Mind if we sit?  
Selena: Sure  
Alex put her head on Hendrix's shoulder and Hendrix whispered something to her which made her giggle  
Mitchie looked at them and glared at Hendrix and I kicked her under the table and because there was so many people at the table she didn't know who it was  
Selena: Hendrix are you going to school still  
Hendrix: Ya I need to get registered at a school  
Alex: Come to Tribeca  
Hendrix: Tribeca?  
Sonny: Ya that is where we go to school  
Hendrix: Cool I will definitely get registered there  
Alex: Awesome  
She kissed Hendrix's cheek again and I smiled I would not be surprised if they got back together because I mean I love Mitchie but Hendrix and Alex got history  
Shane: Are you two dating?  
He said that and everyone looked at Hendrix and Alex and Mitchie looked at Alex with a look I couldn't read. She looked like in the middle of Hurt and Hope  
Hendrix: No  
Mitchie: Sure looks like it...  
Mitchie muttered and Alex glared at her  
Alex: Who cares if we are dating?  
Mitchie: No one  
Selena: Whatever you sure seem to  
Mitchie: Was anyone talking to you?  
Hendrix: Hey now! Why don't we all just calm down?  
Mitchie: Shut Up! You don't even know what's been going on  
Oh Shit!  
Hendrix: Excuse You! You don't even know me so please don't be quick to judge  
Selena: Everyone just calm down  
Alex looked at me and got up and walked away and I could see Mitchie about to go after when I stopped her  
Selena: Don't let her go  
Hendrix: I got her  
Hendrix took off after her and I just looked at Mitchie  
Mitchie: Who is that?  
Selena: Hendrix my best friend since I was a kid and she dated Alex which is why they are so close. Mitchie I love you I do but you need to back off Alex just needs time  
Mitchie: She is going to get with someone else I can feel it.  
Selena: Just give her time  
I said that and then we all got up

* * *

Hendrix POV  
I ran after Alex and then god I run a lot  
Hendrix: ALEX! Please slow down I losing my breath  
Alex slowed down and stopped until I was right by her  
I was catching my breath and she giggled at me  
Hendrix: Glad I could make you laugh  
Alex: Ya thanks I guess  
Hendrix: So tell me what's wrong?  
Alex: I just don't like when people fight  
Hendrix: Oh but you let Selena beat me up  
Alex: That was because it was funny  
Hendrix: We were dating and you thought it was hilarious that your sister beat me up  
Alex: Ya is that bad?  
Hendrix: No I guess Not  
Alex: Why did we break up?  
Hendrix: Well I moved and...well that's the only reason  
Alex smiled and turned to me and before I knew what was happening she kissed me like full on the lips and all the feeling I had for her were coming back  
She pulled away and she smiled shyly at me and I smiled at her  
Alex: whoa  
Hendrix: Ya  
I didn't really respond and she got a panic look in her eyes  
Alex: I'm so sor-  
I cut her off by kissing her again  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her waist and pulled her closer  
Selena: What the hell?!  
I pulled away and saw Selena standing there with Sonny  
Alex: Hey Lena  
Selena: Don't lena me what are you doing?  
Alex: I  
Selena: We will talk about this at home  
We left and it was a really awkward car ride and when we got home she started talking  
Selena: What was that?  
Alex: I'm not really sure  
Selena: You guys were like making out are you back together  
Hendrix: I don't know  
Selena: Well figure your shit out  
She left the room and I looked at Alex  
She looked at me  
Alex: So...  
Hendrix: So  
Alex: What is this?  
Hendrix: I don't know  
Alex: In that kiss all my old feelings for you came back  
Hendrix: Mine too  
Alex: So what should we do?  
Hendrix: Umm...Will you be my girlfriend?  
Alex: Sure  
She said that and walked up to me and kissed me and I smiled and then I heard Selena yell  
Selena: You guys better stay together. Hendrix if you hurt her I will kick your ass!  
We both laughed and then kissed again

* * *

**So there it is. don't be mad that they are dating it will only last for a bit like 4 chapters tops. I will start giving hints about what the next chapter will be about so here is the hint:****Well that's not a happy Mitchie**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 15 Selena POV  
So it is once again Monday yesterday we just chilled at home and I like made out with Sonny and Hendrix and Alex were making out it was gross!  
So I am walking sort of keeping my eye out for Sonny I have yet to see her today and I am missing my Sonny. Alex and Hendrix are like standing talking with Joe  
Sonny: Hey babe  
I jumped and she giggled and I picked her up and spun her around and she laughed louder  
Selena: I missed you  
I put her down and she brought her hands to my face and I smiled  
Sonny: You saw me yesterday  
Selena: I am required to see you everyday because then I have Sonny withdrawal  
Sonny: That sounds serious  
Selena: Oh it is and it can be very deadly to the heart  
Sonny: Well then we should fix that  
She said that and then kissed me and then we heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Demi standing there looking kind of uncomfortable  
I let go of Sonny and then smiled at her  
Selena: Hey Ms. Torres  
Demi: Hey Selena can I get your help moving some of the desks please?  
Selena: Sure no problem  
Demi: Ok I will be in my classroom  
Selena: Ok  
I turned back to Sonny and kissed her  
Selena: I will be right back  
Sonny: Ok don't take to long  
Selena: Ok  
I walked into Demi's class and saw her looking at a paper  
Selena: What desks need to be moved?  
Demi looked at me and smiled and she walked over to me with the paper  
Demi: I want them to look like this  
Selena: Ok I can do that  
I started moving all the desks and she went to her desk and started grading some papers. When I was done I looked at the paper and it looked perfect  
Selena: I'm done  
Demi: Thanks  
Selena: Anything else?  
Demi: No thanks  
I was about to walk out when I thought to myself I should make conversation  
I went back and sat next to her desk and she looked at me with a questioning look  
Demi: What?  
Selena: How have you been?  
Demi: Now you care?  
Selena: I never stopped caring  
I said that and she looked at me with a look I couldn't read  
She leaned toward me and whispered against my lips and I was getting quite turned on  
Demi: Prove it  
Jeez what is with her  
Selena: I can't  
She looked at me with a look I couldn't read  
Demi: If you can't prove it then you can't mean it  
Selena: Bullshit! Just because I don't kiss you doesn't mean I don't care about you  
Demi: If you really cared for me then you would do this  
Selena: I am trying to be faithful to Sonny  
Demi: You weren't in the past to Sonny or me  
Oh! She got me there  
Selena: I know  
I looked her in the eyes and I saw everything I fell in love with  
Oh Fuck it!  
I walked up to her and put my hands on her waist and I kissed her  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and we just kissed  
I licked the bottom of her lip and she granted me access and we made out until we ran out of breath  
We pulled apart and rested our foreheads against each other  
Selena: Whoa  
Demi: Ya  
Selena: Proof enough!  
Demi: Oh Ya  
I pulled away and sat on a desk and though about it I just cheated on Sonny again with the same person Dammit!  
I sighed and she could sense what I was thinking  
Demi: It's going to be ok  
Selena: No I cheated again with the same person  
I got up and walked out and saw sonny  
Sonny: Hey you done?  
Selena: Ya  
I looked down and she could sense something was up  
Sonny: You ok?  
Selena: I am fine we will just talk later  
Sonny: Ok  
She looked kind of nervous  
We walked over to Hendrix and Alex and they were pecking each other's lips  
And then Shane came over  
Shane: Are you guys dating?  
Hendrix: Yes  
Shane: I thought you were dating Mitchie?  
Alex: I was but I am dating Hendrix now  
Shane: I hope you know she is completely heartbroken and you are a hoe  
Oh Fuck no! I was about to say something, but Joe beat me to it  
Joe: What the hell did you just say?  
Shane: I said Alex was a hoe  
Before I could comprehend what was going on Joe punched Shane  
They started fighting and I was trying to pull Joe from Shane when Nick and Miley came around the corner and helped me pull Joe off  
We held him back and Mitchie came running and helped Shane up  
Joe: You better watch your fucking mouth  
Shane: What can't handle the truth  
I lost it after that and punched Shane in the jaw and got on top of him and kept punching him  
Sonny tried pulling me off but I wouldn't budge until she started talking to me  
Sonny: Lena baby please stop!  
I got off and looked at him and he went to get up but I kicked him  
Selena: STAY DOWN!  
He whimpered and fell back onto the floor  
Mitchie went and got her sister great  
Demi: What is going on here?  
Selena: Nothing  
Demi: Then why is Shane on the floor?  
Joe: He fell  
Demi: Then why does it look like he was hit by a train?  
Selena and Joe: No Idea  
Shane looked between us and before he could say anything Joe and I took off running  
We got down the hall and sat down on the ground  
Joe: We are probably going to get suspended or something?  
Selena: Ya probably  
Demi: You are definitely getting in trouble  
We both looked up shocked  
Selena: What the  
Demi: You aren't really that fast  
I looked at Joe and then back at Demi and just sat there  
Selena: Lay it on me  
Demi: How about 1 week suspension?  
Selena: I'm cool with that but Joe didn't do anything it was all me  
Demi: Ok then you get 1 week and Joe isn't in trouble  
Selena: ok so should I go home?  
Demi: Probably, I will tell the principal you are going home for fighting  
Selena: Alright  
I got up and found everyone standing there and I kissed sonny's cheek  
Selena: I will see you guys later  
I looked at Mitchie who was looking severely pissed off at me  
Selena: Can I help you?  
Mitchie: Why would you do that?  
Selena: We don't take to well with people calling our sister a hoe  
I said that she looked at Shane  
He smiled innocently and I glared at him  
Mitchie: Why would you say that?  
Shane: She hurt you  
Mitchie: So you don't call her a hoe  
Shane: Well she dumped you and now she is dating that  
He said while motioning to Hendrix  
Mitchie: What? You guys are dating?  
Hendrix: Ya  
Mitchie got that look in her eye and I stepped back  
Mitchie: Unbelievable  
She said that and walked away with Shane  
Selena: That is not a happy Mitchie

* * *

**That is it and shocker right Selena and Demi kissed what!?I wonder what Selena has to tell Sonny So please review and tell me what you think she is going to say. Here is the hint to the next chapter: ****I can't believe this**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**I know it has been a while and I had to do stuff. But I am back now so I will try to update as much as I can.**

* * *

Chapter 16 Selena POV  
When I got home from fighting with Shane I went to bed or at least tried to I couldn't fight this guilt feeling that I have. I am going to tell Sonny and the family about Demi and I and I will pray to god the don't tell anyone about it.

* * *

**8 hours later...**  
I was sitting on the couch when the door opened and in walked the family, Hendrix, and Sonny.  
Sonny: Hey babe!  
Selena: Hey Love  
She smiled at me and sat next to me. I gave her a kiss and got up and looked at everyone  
Selena: Hey Alex can I talk to you something  
Alex: Ya sure  
We walked outside and she looked at me  
Selena: I kissed Demi  
Alex stood up and looked at me shocked  
Alex: WHAT!?WHY!?  
Selena: I didn't mean for it to happen it just did  
Alex: What are you going to do?  
Selena: I am going to tell them about Demi and I  
Alex: What if they tell?  
Selena: I am praying they wont  
Alex gave me a small smile and we walked back into the room and I stood in front of everyone  
Selena: There is something I need to tell you guys  
Sonny: What is it?  
Selena: You guys know Ms. Torres?  
Nick: Ya  
Selena: Well She and I...used...to...date  
Sonny: WHAT!?  
I flinched and looked at her and she walked out  
I ran after her and caught up to her and she looked really angry with me  
Sonny: When?  
Selena: Well that's actually what I need to tell you  
Sonny: What?  
Selena: She is actually the person I cheated on you with  
Sonny looked in the middle of extremely pissed of and heartbroken  
Sonny: What?  
Selena: I am so sorry Sonny  
Sonny: Why are you telling me this?  
Selena: We kissed today in her classroom  
Sonny started crying and I felt a few tears go down my face  
Sonny: unbelievable  
Selena: I am so sorry Sonny. I didn't mean for this to happen I love you so much.  
Sonny: If you loved me you wouldn't keep doing this to me  
Selena: This will never happen again I promise  
Sonny: How am I suppose to trust you if you keep doing this to me?  
Selena: Please I love you  
Sonny: Maybe we should take a break  
Selena: No! please...I love you  
By this time I was on my knees begging for forgiveness  
Sonny walked over to me and helped me up and looked in my eyes  
Sonny: We are going to take a break because I need time to myself  
I nodded my head and she kissed me and I could taste the saltines from our tears  
She started walking away  
Selena: Are you going to tell anyone?  
Sonny: No I wouldn't do that to you  
Selena: I know  
She walked out and I sat down and started to cry  
I felt arms around me and saw Alex  
Alex: Shhhh...It will be ok  
Selena: No it wont I lost her. I lost the one that ever meant anything to me besides my family and Hendrix  
Alex: If she loves you she will come back  
Selena: I don't know  
We sat there and talked for a while and then she got up and pulled me with her and I walked back in the room with my family  
Miley: So you and Ms. Torres huh?  
Selena: Ya I'm not proud of it  
Nick: Why she is so hot  
Selena: Because I just lost the love of my life  
Joe: Dude be sensitive. You gonna be ok?  
Selena: I don't know  
I got up and went to bed and just laid there  
I fell asleep and thought to my self how I was going to get Sonny back

* * *

**The next chapter might be up tomorrow and who else is like in love with Demi's new album DEMI? I am  
The hint to the next chapter is: ****Talk about awkward**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**So here is the next chapter  
Please review I need a lot of feedback from people**

* * *

**Chapter 17**  
Selena_ POV_  
You ever mess up really bad and you try to fix it but it is so damn difficult. I texted Sonny and she hasn't answered

_Selena: Hey  
Selena: What are you doing?  
Selena: Sonny please answer  
Selena: I am so sorry  
Selena: I love you  
Selena: I miss you  
_I opened my phone and started typing out a message that I poured my heart into.

_Selena: Please answer I can't stand not talking to you. I love you and would do anything to make you happy and see you smile but, most of all get you back. I love you so much and I will try to never do anything to make you upset because I just care about you so much and only want you happy. I hate myself for hurting you so much because you don't deserve any of this and if you could only see how much It pains me to see you upset and knowing I cause it kills me because you are the most perfect thing on this stupid ass planet we call earth. No one, especially me, deserves you because you are so perfect and if you give me one last chance you would see that I will protect you from anything and anyone that tries to hurt you so please...I love you so much Sonny and I swear I will make this right between us. I love you_

I looked at that and sent it realizing how desperate it made me seem. I don't care though I would do anything to get her back

* * *

Sonny POV  
You ever love someone so much where you just cant help but go back to them all the time? No well let me tell you it is so complicated. I don't know if you know but Selena cheated on me with our Math teacher. That makes me feel so pathetic. I am going to talk to here today and see why she did it because I am going through so many emotions now. I am sad that I got cheated on again, mad because I got cheated on again and pissed that she did it again. I got all her texts and realized how desperate she is to get me back. I will admit I miss her so much but I don't want to be hurt again. So here I am at her door ready to knock and hopefully get her back.  
I knocked on the door and saw Hendrix standing there  
Sonny: Hey Hendrix is Selena home?  
Hendrix: Ya she's home  
Sonny: Can I see her?  
Hendrix: Ya  
She moved out the way and pointed upstairs and I went up there and saw Selena curled up on her bed with a picture of Me and her.  
Sonny: Hey  
Selena looked up at me and smiled a little  
Selena: Hey  
I walked over to her and sat down next to her  
Sonny: How are you?  
Selena: Empty because I don't have the thing that makes me happy  
I smiled and moved closer to her and put my head on her shoulder  
Sonny: How did things get like this?  
Selena: No idea but I am so sorry I did this to you  
Sonny: I'm not mad anymore  
She looked at me  
Selena: Your not  
Sonny: Nope  
Selena: What are you saying?  
Sonny: I'm saying I can't stand you but I love you and can't stay away  
She smiled and got super close to me  
Selena: Can I kiss you?  
Sonny: Why are you asking?  
She smiled and then kissed me and everything felt right  
We pulled away and I smiled  
Sonny: I have a couple of questions though?  
Selena: Sure  
Sonny: Why did you do it the first time? Was I not enough?  
Selena: I can't even answer that question. I was a stupid idiot and didn't realize what I had until it was gone. I was so good at hiding my emotions back then and it may have seemed I didn't care but I was so broken that I felt like I was going to die. I am so sorry for all that.  
Sonny: Ok. Why did you do it this time?  
Selena: Because Ms. Torres was close to tears and she wanted to feel like I still cared about her and so I kissed her so she would know I still cared for her  
Sonny: So you still have feelings for her?  
Selena: Yes. I am not going to lie to you I do still have feelings for her but my feelings for you are so much stronger than my feelings for you  
Sonny: I am willing to take you back if your sure you wont do anything anymore  
Selena: I swear I wont do anything to hurt you didn't you get my txt messages  
Sonny: Yes I did and they were very sweet especially that last one  
She smiled and kissed my cheek and I smiled  
Selena: So, Sonny will you be my girlfriend again?  
I looked as though I was thinking about it and then looked at her  
Sonny: Yes  
She smiled wide and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer  
She place her hands on my hips and it started getting heated  
You know what happens from there ;)

* * *

Alex POV  
So I am sitting here with Hendrix and we are cuddling  
Hendrix: Hey Alex?  
Alex: What?  
Hendrix: Do I make you happy?  
I looked at her  
Alex: Of course you do, why would you ask that?  
Hendrix: It's just that I feel like Mitchie could make you happier  
Alex: What? No!  
Hendrix: Ya because I am not the same person I was Lex. I'm a player now and I don't want to hurt you  
Alex: What are you saying?  
Hendrix: I am saying we should break up so you can go back to Mitchie. I know you love her and I know your better off  
Alex: Hendrix you cant do this to me  
Hendrix: I will always love you but you love Mitchie now and she can make you happier than I can  
I hate to admit it but she is right  
Hendrix put her hand out and looked at me  
Hendrix: Friends?  
I smiled and grabbed her hand  
Alex: Friends  
We hugged and she got up and walked out  
I smiled and thought of ways to get Mitchie back. Hendrix is right I do love her I got to get her back and I know exactly who to get to help me  
I got up and walked to Selena's room. I opened the door and saw her and Sonny having sex. What the hell when did they get back together?  
Alex: Selena I need your help  
Selena: ALEX! GET THE FUCK OUT!  
She said that and I laughed and closed the door

* * *

Selena POV  
That is so fucking embarrassing to have your sister walk in on you having sex!  
I got up and put some clothes on and Sonny just fell asleep on my bed and she was pretty embarrassed too  
I wrote a note that she can stay the night and just wear some of my clothes.  
I walked out of my room and saw Alex standing there smiling  
Selena: Can I fucking help you?  
Alex: I need your help  
Selena: What?  
Alex: I want you to help me get Mitchie back  
WHAT!  
Selena: Hold up! You interrupted me in the middle of having sex with my drop dead sexy girlfriend to help you get your ex girlfriend back?!  
Alex: Yes  
Selena: What happened to dating Hendrix?  
Alex: We broke up  
Selena:...  
Alex: Please I really love Mitchie and I got to get her back  
I looked at her and I could tell she was pleading with me  
I smiled and hugged her  
Selena: Of course I will help  
Sonny: Help with what?  
I turned around to see Sonny in my sweatshirt and no pants on and I smiled  
I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek  
Selena: I am gonna help Alex get Mitchie back  
Sonny: Oh! Can I help?  
Alex: Sure  
I smiled  
Selena: So when are we doing this?  
Alex: Umm...Tomorrow we can set up a romantic date between her after school  
Selena: Ok  
Sonny: Fun  
Alex: I can't wait for tomorrow I will get her back

* * *

The next day...  
So here we are sitting in the class of the day and to say its awkward is an understatement  
I am sitting here with Sonny and them and it is so weird  
The bell rung and we all stayed back so Alex could ask Mitchie to hang out later.  
Demi: Hey guys!  
Miley: Hi Ms. Torres  
I just looked down and didn't say anything  
Sonny had gone all alpha male on me and wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her body hard against mine which cause me to accidentally let out a moan  
I opened my eyes to see Sonny blushing and my family with amused looks and Demi looking pissed off  
Selena: Sorry  
Joe: Get it!  
I laughed at him and wrapped my arms tighter around Sonny and gave her a kiss on the head  
Alex: SO...Mitchie would you like to hang out with me later?  
Mitchie: YES!...I mean sure why not?  
Alex: ha ok  
We got ready to go  
Nick: SO Ms. Torres seeing anyone lately?  
Everyone in the room froze  
I glared at Nick. He can be a real ass sometimes  
Demi: umm...n-no  
I grabbed nick and pulled him out of the room and slammed him into a locker  
Selena: What the hell is wrong with you?  
Nick: I was just kidding  
Selena: Well watch it  
I let go of him and walked out of the school  
Sonny: SELENA!  
I stopped and looked at her and she caught up with me  
Sonny: Are you ok?  
Selena: I'm fine  
She hugged me and I hugged her back and I kissed her head  
Sonny: I'm sorry  
Selena: Why are you apologizing?  
Sonny: Well I feel like this moment needs one  
I laughed and hugged her some more  
Alex: Hey come one we got to go set up  
I rolled my eyes and headed off with them.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think  
Hint for next chapter: ****Your everything to me**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 18 Alex POV  
So here we are prepping for my date with Mitchie  
I have all her favorites and we are in the park and it looks so romantic  
Selena: Are we done here?  
Alex: Hold on  
I took a step back and looked at everything and smiled real wide  
Alex: Now we are done  
Selena: Ok! Then I am leaving. C'mon Sonny  
Sonny: Good luck Alex  
Alex: Ok Thanks  
So when we were done I waited a few minutes to get everything perfect and then went to Mitchie's house

* * *

When I got there I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked good and got out the car and headed to the door  
I was wearing black skinny jeans, with a plain white t-shirt with a black jacket on. Selena picked it out for me but I feel like a guy, oh whatever  
I knocked and Demi opened it  
Demi: Hi Alex!  
Alex: Hey  
Demi: Mitchie will be down in a minute  
Alex: ok  
Demi: How is everything?  
Alex: Good  
Demi: Family wise?  
Alex: Perfect  
Demi: Awesome  
I just looked anywhere but her  
And then Mitchie came down and smiled at me  
She looked so good! She was wearing short shorts with a black tank top and she looked so cute  
I smiled at her and she hugged me  
Mitchie: We will be back soon  
Demi: Ok  
Mitchie and I walked to my car and I opened the door for her and she smiled  
Mitchie: So what are we doing today?  
Alex: Well I was thinking going to the carnival and then to the park?  
Mitchie: Perfect  
I started driving to the John's Fantastic Fun Ville, most people don't know but that place is ours  
We got it when we were kids and we go there for fun a lot  
It's open to the public and we can get in for free  
I kept driving when Mitchie Spoke  
Mitchie: Is this a date?  
I smiled and glanced at her  
Alex: Do you want it to be?  
Mitchie: Yes  
Alex: Then it is a date  
Mitchie: What about Hendrix?  
Alex: We broke up because I realized that I lo-care about you a lot  
Mitchie looked at me like she was seeing if what I said was true  
I was kind of freaking out because I almost let it slip that I loved her  
That would have been really bad because I am not ready to tell her that  
We got there and I opened the door for her and let her out  
She smiled at me  
Mitchie: I have been here once, my friends and I came her a couple weeks ago  
Alex: Cool  
I walked up to the gate where people were waiting but then turned and pulled Mitchie with me and we got to the back gate  
I knocked on it and Selena opened the window that was above the door  
Selena: Hey lovebirds  
Mitchie: What?  
Selena: You didn't tell her  
Alex: No I didn't get the chance  
Selena: Ok well Mitchie this is, as you know, John's Fantastic Fun Ville and what Alex didn't tell you was that we own this place  
Mitchie: Really  
Alex: Yep  
I saw Sonny come from behind Selena and smiled down at us  
Sonny: Hey guys  
Alex: Hey Sonny  
Mitchie: Hi Sonny  
Alex: Selena will you come open this door?  
Selena: You have a key  
I rolled my eyes when the door opened to show Joe  
Joe: Hello my wonderful sister  
Alex: Hey Joey  
Joe: Care to come in  
Alex: We would be honored  
We walked in and I saw Selena and Sonny come down hand in hand  
I walked over to her and slapped the back of her head  
Selena: Hey what was that for  
Alex: For not opening the door  
She glared at me but her eyes went wide when Sonny started whispering in her ear  
Next thing I know she blushed and ducked her head and then turned around picked Sonny up in the air and twirled her which made Sonny burst into a fit of giggles and it looked like a scene out of a movie  
I smiled knowing they made a really cute couple I turned my head to see Mitchie smiling at them  
I grabbed Mitchie's hand and we walked out of the room and into the area where people were running around  
Alex: You having fun?  
Mitchie: Alex we haven't done anything yet  
Alex: Oh ya well what do you want to do?  
Mitchie smiled and dragged me to all sorts of rides

* * *

We played games and rode rides for about an hour when I suggested we ride the Ferris Wheel.  
I wrapped my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder.  
I smiled and sent a quick text to Selena telling her to get the food ready  
She sent me an ok txt back and I smiled  
Mitchie: Can we stay like this forever?  
Alex: I wish  
The wheel stopped at the top and I could see Mitchie was thinking about something  
Alex: Hey what are you thinking about?  
Mitchie: It's just how come you wanted to hang out now  
Alex: Because I missed you  
Mitchie: Then why did you break up with me?  
Alex: You know why  
Mitchie: It couldn't have been that bad  
Alex: How would you feel if while we were together I didn't let you touch me, hug me, kiss me, have any physical contact besides holding hands. If while we are having dates I only talked about my friends about my family and never about you, or us  
Mitchie: I would be upset, I would feel like you didn't care about our relationship  
Alex: That's how I felt  
Mitchie: I am so sorry Alex. I just didn't want to seem desperate for your attention or like I needed you to be all over me or anything  
Alex: I would give you that attention no matter what  
We were still at the top of the Ferris Wheel  
I got closer and I leaned forward and kissed her and she kissed back  
We pulled apart and just say it Alex the worse she can say is I don't love you  
Alex: I Love you  
She smiled and pecked my lips  
Mitchie: I love you too  
I smiled brightly and kissed her again and then the wheel started moving again  
We got to the bottom and got off and she smiled at me and grabbed my hand and I let go and wrapped my arm around her  
She smiled and we turned the corner and I ran into someone and I looked up and saw oh not this jackass again  
Shane: Hey Mitch  
Mitchie: Hi Shane  
Shane: What are you doing here?  
Is he stupid does he just not see me  
Mitchie: I'm on a date  
Shane: Really? With who?  
Mitchie and I both exchanged looks like is he serious  
Alex: Are you fucking stupid?  
Shane looked at me and started glaring  
Shane: No are you?  
Oh fuck no  
Alex: You better watch your fucking-  
Selena: Is there a problem here?  
I turned and saw Selena, Joe, Sonny, Nick, and Miley standing there. Joe and Selena were both giving Shane a cold glare  
I smiled seeing I had back up  
Shane: This has nothing to do with you  
Joe stepped forward and wrapped his arm around me  
Joe: That's funny because if I didn't know any better Alex is our sister and you wont leave her alone so that makes it our business  
Selena approached Shane and got face to face with him  
Selena: I swear you would've gotten the message since the last time we had a conversation  
Shane: That was nothing  
Selena: You want me too kick your ass because I will I am not afraid to hit a girl  
After she said that everyone snickered even Mitchie snickered  
Shane: Why would you punch Joe?  
He smiled and Joe was about to move when Selena punched Shane as hard as she could and he fell to the ground  
I smiled and so did everyone else  
Selena: I don't know what your problem is but it stops now.  
Just then a really strong guy named Angus approached  
Angus: There a problem here?  
Shane: N-no  
Selena: Actually yes if you could escort him out of here that would be lovely  
Angus smiled and picked Shane up and dragged him out  
Selena: Well that was fun  
Joe: Oh yes it was  
They gave each other high fives and then looked at me  
Alex: C'mon Mitch Let's go eat  
She went to head over to the food part of the place but I grabbed her hand and was like this way beautiful  
She smiled and walked to the park that was across the street with me  
I put my hands over eyes and when we got to the picnic I uncovered them  
Mitchie: Wow Alex this is beautiful  
Alex: Thanks I had a little help  
Mitchie: Really? From who?  
Alex: Selena and Sonny  
Mitchie: Really?  
Alex: Yep  
We ate in silence and then when we were done I drove her to her house  
Mitchie: Well this was fun  
Alex: Ya we should do it again  
Mitchie: Ya  
She went to go in her house when I stopped her  
Alex: Mitchie!  
Mitchie: Ya?  
I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back  
When we stopped for air we leaned each other foreheads against each other  
Mitchie: Whoa  
Alex: Ya  
Mitchie: That was  
Alex: Amazing! Will you be my girlfriend again?  
Mitchie: Definitely  
We kissed again but this time we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat  
Damn! every time  
Alex: Hi Ms. Torres  
Demi: Hey Alex  
We both blushed and I kissed her cheek and  
Mitchie: I'll come in a sec  
Demi: Ok  
She went back inside and I smiled at Mitchie  
Alex: I am starting to think your sister is a cockblock and is deliberately trying to stop me from kissing you  
Mitchie: Maybe we should hang around your house more  
Alex: Ya at least no one cares because everyone else is doing it there self  
Mitchie: Ya? who does what with who?  
Alex: Miley and Taylor, Nick and Nicole, Joe and Chelsea, Hendrix and whoever she is with, and Selena and Sonny all doing the dirty in there respective rooms of course  
She laughed and kissed me and said goodnight and went into her house.  
I smiled knowing I got my girl back.

* * *

Mitchie POV  
I am so happy I got Alex back, well she got me back  
Demi: Did you have fun?  
Mitchie: Yes  
Demi: What did you do?  
Mitchie: Well we went to John's Fantastic Fun Ville where I discovered that Alex's family owns the place. I saw Selena and Sonny an them hanging there. We rode rides and played games and all that fun stuff then we went to the park across the street and had dinner and it was so awesome.  
Demi: So you had a great time?  
Mitchie: Ya there was only one part I didn't like  
Demi: What was that?  
Mitchie: Alex and Shane got into an argument and then Selena and Joe got in it which ended with Selena punching Shane and throwing him out of the place  
Demi: Sounds crazy  
Mitchie: It was but there was a lot of cute moments  
Demi: Like?  
Mitchie: Alex and I had a lot of cute moments but there was a moment with Selena and Sonny that was so cute  
Demi: What happened?  
There was a hint to her voice maybe Jealousy? Anger? I don't know weird  
Mitchie: Sonny whispered something in Selena's ear which made Selena blush and pick Sonny up. She twirled her and made Sonny burst into a bunch of giggles They looked like they came out of a movie it was so cute  
Demi: Cool  
Mitchie: I am going to bed  
Demi: Night Mitch  
Mitchie: Night Dem  
I went upstairs and got ready for bed and laid down I checked my phone and I had two txt messages from Alex

_Alex 3: I had a great time tonight  
Alex 3: Goodnight beautiful! I love you_

I sent her a I love you to txt and rolled over and went to sleep

* * *

**So what did you think? What did you think of the Malex date or the Shane-Joe-Alex-Selena argument? Or was that Jealousy in Demi's voice? Review and Let me know  
Hint to next chapter: ****Sonny and Selena cuteness****  
Just a side note: I haven't stopped listening to Demi's new album it is so perfect! Just like her**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 19 Selena POV  
You know what is the best thing in the world? I will tell you it is cuddling with Sonny. She is so perfect and I love her  
Selena: You know I love you  
Sonny: I love you too  
Selena: Good it would really suck if you said you didn't  
We cuddled some more and then she sat up and looked at me  
Selena: What?  
Sonny: Can I try something?  
Selena: Sure  
She smiled and got up  
Sonny: Close your eyes  
I did what she said and sat there and it was really silent  
Next thing I know I got tackled  
She tackled me  
I opened my eyes to see her on top of me  
Selena: Well hello there  
Sonny: Hey  
I flipped us over and smiled and she glared at me  
She then tried to flip us over but, I was stronger  
Then she started to tickle me and I fell next to her and then we started wrestling which ended in me giving up and her on top of me  
I then flipped us so her head was on my chest and my arms securely wrapped around her waist  
She tried to get up but gave up and just snuggled into me and I smiled  
Sonny: Can we stay like this forever?  
Selena: No  
Sonny: Why Not?  
Selena: I have to start work  
Sonny: What work is that?  
I had gotten up and started cleaning my room believe it or not  
She asked that and I got real close to were my lips were inches from hers and I smiled  
Selena: Doesn't matter  
Sonny: Yes it does  
Selena: If you must know I have to make this really sexy girl really happy  
Sonny: What?  
She was so jealous to bad she was jealous over nothing  
Selena: Problem?  
Sonny: Yes, I should be the only girl your making happy  
I am talking about her so...  
Selena: I know but this girl she has the most softest brown hair, dark brown eyes, and the cutest cleft chin  
I said that and wrapped my arms around her waist and by the look in her eyes, I can tell she caught on  
Sonny: Really now?  
Selena: Yep  
She laughed and jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around my neck and waist  
She kissed me and I smiled and then sat on the edge of my bed and we started just talking  
Sonny: Thanksgiving is coming up  
Selena: I know, don't remind me  
Sonny: Why?  
Selena: My parents are coming  
Sonny: What's wrong with that?  
Selena: I am convinced my mom hates me and my dad is always talking about setting me up with different girls  
Sonny: What? Doesn't he know you're in a relationship?  
Selena: I think so  
Sonny: Did you tell him?  
Selena: Ya  
Sonny: How about I come and we show them we are in a relationship?  
Selena: As much fun as having sex in front of my parents sounds...I do have respect for them  
Sonny: No! You sick-o I meant like kiss and hold hands and be all couple-y in front of them  
Selena: Oh ok!  
She smiled and we got in swim suits and went to the backyard to hang out with my family  
Selena: Hey  
Joe: Oh finally they are done having sex  
I put my middle finger up to him and he laughed  
Alex: Thank god Selena can't get Sonny pregnant, otherwise, we would have kids running around her  
Selena: Fuck you both  
Joe: EW! We would never sleep with you! I don't even know why Sonny does  
I pushed him into the pool and sat down on the chair next to Alex  
Alex: Alright we are done with the teasing  
Sonny: For your guys info we were just talking  
Joe got out of the pool and came and sat at the end of my chair  
Joe: You guys talk while you have sex that is just weird  
I got up and he took off and then I laughed and sat down  
Selena: Actually, there was no sex, just talking  
Alex: Oh  
I smiled and looked over at Alex and Mitchie looked to be sleeping on her chest  
Selena: Is she sleeping?  
Mitchie: No, she is just really comfy  
I smiled and looked at Sonny who was reading something on her phone  
I go got up and walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist  
Selena: What you reading?  
Sonny: Just this article  
Selena: About?  
Sonny: About this teacher who got caught sleeping with her student  
Oh! That was a low-blow  
I let go of her and looked at her with a look of shock  
Selena: Seriously?  
Sonny: Yep  
She showed the screen to me and I looked at it and sure enough  
I walked back over to were everyone was sitting and started reading aloud

Selena: _A local teacher faces serious charges for being caught in a relationship with one of her students. Detectives say that though they have proof of said teacher and student. Both teacher and student still deny accusations of them being in a relationship. Charges will be filed on Tuesday of next week. Said teacher will hopefully face a judge on Friday of next week. As if teacher will face jail time will be determined next week in court. It is sick for a teacher to have relations with a student. Check in later for an update on if the teacher will face jail time_

It suddenly got really awkward and everyone was silent and that is when I noticed that Demi was right there  
Why does life hate me? I would really love to know because when someone isn't suppose to hear something they always end up hearing it  
No one dared say anything...if anyone was gonna break the silence it sure as hell wasn't gonna be me  
Mitchie: Hey Demi  
Demi: Hey Mitch  
I just looked anywhere but her and looked over at Alex and Joe who both had nervous looks on their faces  
Mitchie: What are you doing here?  
Demi: You left your phone at home and I didn't think you would want to be without it  
Mitchie got up and walked over to her and took it  
Mitchie: Thanks sis  
Demi: Ya  
She then turned her gaze to me and mouthed we need to talk  
I nodded and looked at Sonny who just nodded like a go ahead  
I got up  
Selena: I will walk you out  
Demi: Ok  
We walked inside and when I closed the door she turned and glared at me  
Demi: What the hell!?  
Selena: What? How was I supposed to know if you were going to be there?  
Demi: Why were you even reading that?  
Selena: Sonny was reading it on her phone  
Demi: Why would  
I looked everywhere but her  
Demi: YOU TOLD HER!  
Selena: Yes  
Demi: WHY!?  
Selena: I actually told my whole family  
Demi: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?  
Selena: Stop Yelling  
Demi: Why would you do that?  
Selena: I felt guilty  
Demi: For?  
Selena: Cheating on her with you  
She went silent after that and I felt bad  
I fucking hate life now  
I leaned against the counter and looked at her and she looked like she was about to cry.  
I walked up to her and hugged her and she hugged me back  
Selena: I'm Sorry  
Demi: It's fine  
Selena: No it's not I shouldn't have told  
Demi: So everyone out there knows  
Selena: Everyone except Mitchie  
Demi: Might as well fill her in on it  
She joked and I smiled  
Selena: You can do that one, since I did all the other ones  
Demi: really?  
Selena: She deserves to know  
Demi: Ya c'mon let's go tell her  
Selena: Ok  
We walked out to everyone and I sat down by Sonny and put my arm around her and she snuggled into me  
Sonny: How did the talk go?  
Selena: Ya she was mad that I told but she is going to tell Mitchie about it  
Sonny: really?  
Selena: Ya  
Sonny: I'm sorry  
Selena: No, its fine  
Sonny: No I shouldn't have shown it to you  
Selena: If you apologize again I swear to god...its fine no one is hurt everything is ok  
She smiled and put her head on my shoulder and I watched as Demi walked over to where we were and sat by us and looked at Mitchie  
Demi: Mitch there is something I have to tell you  
Mitchie: What?  
She was in sitting in between Alex's legs and Alex's arms were wrapped around Mitchie's waist  
Demi: Well I don't know how to say this without it sounding bad...so i'll just say it don't be mad ok?  
Mitchie: ok  
Demi: Selena...and...I...dated  
Mitchie shot up and looked between Demi and I  
I for one didn't react no one else seemed to except Mitchie  
Mitchie: WHAT!?  
Alex: Calm down  
Mitchie: WHEN!?  
Alex: I swear to god Mitch...if you don't calm down...  
She relaxed a little and glared at me  
Demi: It was a while ago  
Selena: Ya  
Mind you my arm is still wrapped around Sonny  
Mitchie: Why are you telling me this?  
Sonny and I must have thought the same thing, because we both laughed because that is what Sonny said when I told her  
Demi: The other day Selena and I kissed  
Mitchie: What? Are you kidding?  
Selena: No I really wish she was  
I said without thinking and then realized how that sounded when a flash of hurt went on Demi's face  
Selena: No! I didn't mean it like that  
Demi: Whatever  
Selena: I'm sorry  
Demi: whatever  
She got up and walked away and I got up and looked at Sonny  
Even she knew I had to fix this  
Sonny: Don't Just stand there go fix this!  
I smiled and kissed her on the head and then whispered in her ear  
Selena: I'm sorry for what I am about to do  
She must've understood what I meant because she kissed me on the lips and said  
Sonny: It's fine but know you owe me and your only mine  
I smiled and took off after Demi  
I found her about to exit the front door when I slammed the door shut and pushed it closed  
I then pushed her up against it and got inches within her lips  
Selena: You know it's not like that and you know I care about you  
it all came out in a whisper  
She went to lean forward and I pulled back bit  
Demi: Well that was a low blow  
Selena: Tell me about it  
I don't think either of us could take it because next thing I know our lips crashed together  
I felt this little spark within me and it felt great  
Then someone cleared their throat and I saw Sonny standing there  
Selena: Hey babe  
I smiled at her and then saw her give me a look  
I then walked over to her and smiled and wrapped my arm around her  
Sonny: How about we make a deal?  
She said that while looking at Demi  
Demi: What type of deal?  
Sonny glanced at me and then smirked  
Sonny: You want Selena I can tell, but, so do I  
Demi: Your point is?  
She isn't offering what I think she is offering, is she?  
Sonny: How about we share her?  
WHAT!?  
Demi: What?  
Selena: I  
Demi and Sonny: SHH!  
Well then...  
Demi: What do you mean?  
Sonny: Share her you know like I get her certain days and you get her other days  
Demi: Really? How do you even know she will be ok with this?  
The both looked at me and I just stood there with no expression  
Sonny: Would you be ok with being shared?  
Selena: Uh...Sure  
Demi: Sure  
Sonny: Ok we will workout a schedule later? Yes?  
Demi: Sure  
Sonny: Care to join us by the pool?  
Demi: I'd be delighted  
The both looked at me and I just turned away  
Sonny caught my arm and kissed my cheek and Demi walked over and kissed my other cheek and they both laughed at the dreamy expression on my face  
Life just got a lot more interesting...

* * *

**So there it is...I bet no one saw that coming. Review and tell me what you thought? What was your favorite part? What do you think?  
Hint to next chapter: ****Twice as much love**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 20 Selena POV  
So I have two girlfriends. It still makes me go nuts. I love it!  
I mean Sonny is like really territorial so I didn't think she would offer something like this. But, Demi is so feisty and makes me crazy but they both make me smile  
I got up and got ready for school and walked down to see my siblings eating and getting ready on their own.  
Selena: Hey who wants to make me breakfast?  
Nick: Make your own damn breakfast  
Selena: Rude Much  
Nick: You know I love you  
Selena: I love you too Nicky  
I smiled at him and then sat down and Alex put a bowl in front of me  
Selena: Thanks Lex  
Alex: Welcome Lena  
I ate and then Joe and Hendrix came and sat with us  
Joe: So how is that thing with Sonny and Demi doing?  
Selena: So. Fucking. Stressful.  
They all chuckled  
Alex: How is having two girlfriends stressful?  
Selena: it just is...I have to make them both happy and they both want the same thing  
Joe: What?  
Selena: Sonny wants to have me around all the time and Demi wants me to be around just as much  
Hendrix: The most important thing is...How's the sex?  
I laughed and Alex slapped Hendrix's shoulder  
Alex: Hendrix!  
Hendrix: What!?  
Joe: So how is it?  
Selena: one word...mind-blowing  
The all laughed and Hendrix and Joe gave me a high fives and Alex slapped the back of my head when she got up  
We all got in the car and I started driving to school

* * *

When we got there I got out and Alex and I ran to Demi's class  
I opened the door quietly and saw Demi and Mitchie having a conversation and Alex and I snuck in the back and sat down.  
I put my feet up and so did Alex  
Selena: Well well well...what do we have here?  
Demi and Mitchie both snapped their heads to us and I smiled  
Alex: I don't know what do we have here?  
They both smiled and I looked over Alex  
Selena: I would say two really hot girls you?  
Alex: I see the same thing  
We both got up and Mitchie basically tackled Alex in a bone crushing hug and I walked over to Demi who wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her waist and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and I pulled away and saw Alex and Mitchie making out too  
I whistled and Mitchie pulled back and put her head in Alex's neck  
I smiled and let go of Demi and sat on one of the desks. The next moment Sonny came in the room and She smiled at me and then came and Kissed me  
Selena: Hey beautiful  
Sonny: Hey sexy  
Demi cleared her throat and I smiled  
Sonny: Oh it ok when you guys do it but not when I do?  
Demi: Yep  
They had got this like playful friendship going and I like it when they are playful...in a way it turns me on  
I smiled at them and pulled Sonny into a kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist  
I had got really in the kiss when Sonny pulled away and walked over to the other desk  
Selena: Way to leave me high and dry  
Sonny: Better than low and wet  
She said and then winked at me  
My jaw practically fell open  
I then smirked and said  
Selena: I can make you wet  
She blushed and I winked at her  
Demi: Enough dirty talk  
Selena: You aint seen nothing yet  
I winked and she blushed  
Oh Ya I got both my girls to blush  
Selena: 1 Selena 0 you guys  
They both ran into me and next thing I know I am trapped  
Selena: Damn...  
I smiled at them and they both had smiles on their faces  
Ok! Time for basketball to pay off!  
I kissed them both of the cheeks which distracted them and ran through the whole that was open and I jumped over a desk and got to the other side of the classroom  
Selena: WOO! I am free  
The both were glaring at me  
I smiled and stuck my tongue out and Sonny took of after me and Damn I forgot she is a cheerleader their exercises are like hardcore! She ran and I jumped over another desk and she had just reached for me when I ducked. I turned around and tripped into Demi who caught me  
Demi: Would you look at that?  
Selena: Great!  
I said in a annoyed voice and she smiled  
I kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her waist  
Then, the bell rang and I pulled away and grabbed Sonny's hand and kissed Demi's cheek  
Selena: See you later babe  
I walked out with Sonny who was smiling  
Selena: What you thinking?  
Sonny: I honestly didn't think this sharing thing would be a good idea, but, it is actually working  
Selena: That is because I know how to make both of you happy  
Sonny: Ya you do  
Selena: So there is a game tomorrow  
Sonny: Yep I' excited  
Selena: You think we'll win  
Sonny: If you are playing then yes  
I smiled and we got to her class and I kissed her goodbye and went to my class

It was study hall and I was sitting there with all the family, Sonny, and Mitchie  
Everything was great until Shane came over  
Shane: Hey Mitch  
Mitchie: Hey Shane  
Shane: How are you?  
Mitchie: Great you?  
Shane: I'm kind of sad  
Mitchie: Why?  
Shane: Because I don't have you  
WHAT!?  
That boy has some balls  
Mitchie's face changed to one of like pure horror and Alex's changed to one of very pissed off  
Joe and I looked at each other and then at Alex  
Alex: What the fuck is your problem?  
Shane: You...You don't deserve Mitchie  
Alex: Like you do...  
Shane: Actually yes I do  
Selena: Ha  
Shane: Stay out of it  
Selena: Stop trying to mess up their relationship  
Shane: Mitchie you know I could make you happy  
Mitchie: I am happy  
Shane: You can't be happy with that slut, she hurt you she made you cry and broke your heart  
Oh he done did it now  
I was about to lunge at him when Sonny stopped me  
Sonny: If you fight him you will be suspended and then you can't play  
I was about to answer when I heard a loud smack  
I turned and saw Joe holding his cheek and Mitchie looking very pissed of  
I sat back and smiled  
Mitchie: Don't you get it I am happy with Alex! You have no right to say that! If you keep this up we wont be friends anymore  
Alex: Mitch its fine  
Mitchie: No its not Alex  
Demi: What is going on here?  
Mitchie: Shane called Alex a slut  
Demi: Is this true?  
Everyone: Yep! Yes! Ya!  
Demi: Mr. Gray please go to the principal's office I wont tolerate that type of language in my classroom  
Shane got up and walked out and I looked at Alex who looked close to tears and I got up and wrapped my arms around her and she started sobbing everyone in the class looked at us and I snapped  
Selena: What the fuck are you staring at?  
Most of them turned their heads away and I pulled Alex out of the room and we sat down outside and she was still crying into my chest  
Selena: Shhhh! It's ok  
Alex: No he's right I hurt her  
Selena: You were hurt to lex  
Alex: It doesn't matter I hurt her more  
Selena: Hey how about we go home?  
Alex nodded and we got up and I sent a txt to Joe saying we went home and he sent a txt back that said ok

* * *

When we got home she went and laid on the couch  
Selena: Lex...  
Alex: I want to be alone  
Selena: When have I ever left you alone?  
Alex: Never  
Selena: I know what will make you feel better  
I got up and ran to my room and reached under my bed and pulled out the red and black shoe box  
I ran back downstairs and put the box in front of me and Alex  
Selena: C'mon let's forget about this ok?  
She looked at the box and smiled a little  
Alex: Ok  
I opened the box and pulled out the lighter and then the bag full of little joints  
I pulled two out and lit them and handed one to Alex  
She smiled and took a long drag on it and I took a drag out on mine and coughed a little  
Selena: Better?  
Alex: Much  
I hate that we do this but, if it makes her happy then I guess I am happy

* * *

**So they do drugs...wow! Even I am shocked! So tell me what you think I want some more ideas so like give them to me. I might put it in the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**This story is about to get really dramatic**

* * *

Chapter 21 Selena POV  
So it's Saturday night and I am hanging with my family, Mitchie, Sonny, and Demi  
I am sitting with one arm around Sonny and the other around Demi  
Selena: This night couldn't get any more perfect  
Alex: I know right  
Selena: You know what would make it better  
Sonny: What?  
I got up and looked at them  
Selena: Ice cream  
I grabbed my keys and walked out after getting a txt from all of them with the flavors they wanted  
I smiled and drove to the store, I got the ice cream and headed out  
I dropped my keys and bent down to get them.  
When I stood back up I saw a bright light and turned to see a car coming towards me and then everything went black

* * *

Alex POV  
Selena has been gone for a while and I am starting to get ready. I have a really bad feeling  
Alex: I wonder where Selena is?  
Sonny: Ya I am starting to get worried  
Demi: Joe and I could go look or her?  
I was about to say ok when the phone rang  
I answered it and my worst fear came true  
-PHONE CALL-  
Officer: Is this Alex Gomez?  
Alex: Yes this is she  
Everyone looked at me  
Officer: Is your sister Selena Gomez?  
Alex: Yes  
Officer: I need you to come to the hospital  
Alex: Ok will be there right away  
Officer: Ok  
-END OF PHONE CALL-  
I started crying and grabbed the keys  
Alex: We n-need to g-go to t-the h-hospital  
We all got in the cars and drove to the hospital  
When we got there Joe and I took off towards the entrance  
We ran in and ran to the desk  
Alex: Hi were here for Selena Gomez?  
Officer: Are you Alex Gomez?  
Alex: Yes and this is my brother Joe  
The others quickly joined us and I looked at them and back at the officer  
Officer: Who are they?  
Alex: This is my other brother and sister, Nick and Miley, a close family friend, Hendrix, My girlfriend, Mitchie, her sister, Demi, and my sisters girlfriend, Sonny  
Officer: Right, well I am officer Jackson, I know your parents  
Alex: Ok how is Selena?  
Doctor: Hi, I'm Doctor James, are you guys here for Selena Gomez?  
Joe: Yes, How is she?  
James: She is umm...she is in a coma  
Alex: What?  
Jackson: She was hit by a car  
Joe: What?  
Jackson: The owner of the store got the plates of the owner of the car and my partner is bringing him in now  
Alex: Can we see her?  
James: Of course right this way  
He took us to her room and we walked in and I didn't even recognize the person in the bed  
Sonny ran over and grabbed Selena's hand  
I grabbed the other one and started sobbing into Joe's chest, I felt bad for not turning to Mitchie but hey he is my brother  
James: She was hit by a car and it caused internal bleeding, many lacerations, a broken arm, a couple broken ribs, and a concussion. She is in a coma and I have no idea when she will wake up  
Everyone was pretty much sobbing and I let go of Joe and went to Mitchie and started crying into her neck. Joe comforted Sonny who was sobbing by Selena's bed. Demi had silent tears. Hendrix was sitting there with her head in her hands and Miley had her head in Nick's neck.  
Alex: Is she going to be ok?  
James: It's hard to tell, her injuries are very critical  
Demi: Do you have an estimate of when she will wake up?  
James: Again, it is hard to tell  
Please Selena be ok

* * *

We were sitting there everyone had pretty much calmed down and Sonny was sitting on Selena's bed holding her hand  
Jackson: Alex can I talk to you real quick?  
Alex: Yes  
I got up and walked over to him and Joe, out of instinct, came with me  
Joe: What is it?  
Jackson: Your parents have been notified about the incident  
Alex: Ok and who did this?  
Jackson: My partner arrested the suspect and if your family chooses to press charges is up to you  
Alex: We will be pressing charges  
Jackson: Ok  
We headed back into the room and sat there I put my head on Mitchie's chest and she kissed my head  
Jackson: Guys my partner is about to bring in the suspect  
Jackson: Jen! Bring him in!  
Jen? brought in...NO WAY!  
Everyone: Oh MY GOD!  
I cant believe this

* * *

**So review and tell me what you think! I am so sorry that it is short! Review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**I am back and better than ever**

* * *

Chapter 22 Alex POV  
Everyone: Oh My Gosh!  
Mitchie and Alex: SHANE!?  
Shane was standing there in cuffs and he wasn't looking at anyone only the ground  
Alex: How could you?  
Shane: That stupid bitch kept getting in the way  
Joe: In the way of what  
Shane: Of me dating Mitchie  
I hate him so much! How could he do this to my family  
Mitchie: I would never date you, I only saw you as a brother  
Shane: You only say that because you're dating Alex  
Mitchie: No! I would never date you, I hate you  
Shane got this pained face on and he deserved  
Shane: You don't mean that  
Mitchie: Yes I do! How could you hit her with car! She was only ever sticking up for her family  
Jackson: Will you guys be pressing charges?  
Alex: Yes! I hope you rot in jail  
Shane: Whatever! Mitchie will be mine  
Mitchie: I wouldn't date you even if you were the last person on this earth  
Shane: You say that now until I sweep you of my feet  
Alex: Can someone get him out of here?  
Jackson pulled him out and I sat down and put my head in my hands  
James: I got the results  
Alex: And?  
James: Well apart from what I told you, nothing has really changed all the tests came back negative, she should be fine and it's all a matter of when she wakes up  
Nick: Do you know when that will be?  
James: No  
Miley: You have no idea?  
James: As to if she wakes up, is up to her, she has to have the will to fight and wake up  
Sonny: Is there a chance she won't wake up?  
James looked at her sadly and nodded  
James: Yes there is a small chance that she wouldn't wake up  
We all looked at each other sadly and the only thing I could think of was please be ok Lena

* * *

Selena POV (weird right)  
I could only see darkness and had no idea what happened or where I am now  
I tried to like see anything but nope, I hate this so much I don't like being not in control  
This has like ruined my whole day, if I could only remembered what happened or at least where I am or maybe who I am  
I could hear arguing and when I though about seeing them I was standing in a room with a bunch of people in it  
I looked around there were about 8 people in the room and hold up is that me in the bed. This is really messed up  
They were all crying and looking sad were they here for me?  
There was a brown-haired girl with her head on a curly-haired boy's chest  
A girl with Black hair with another girl with like brown hair and a boy with black hair  
A women with black hair and a girl with black hair next to her  
Then, a girl with black hair sitting by herself  
I had no idea who these people are, I feel like I should know them and I feel bad that I don't

* * *

**2 weeks later... (Alex POV)  
**It has been two weeks since the accident and I am at school with my siblings and we are in Demi's class  
Everyone has been depressed since the accident  
My mom and dad are at the hospital now and I would rather it be us than them  
The school found out and since then people would give us sad looks and would tell us their sorry.  
And I would be like it's fine  
Joe and I took it the hardest, because we were the closest  
The school went as far to put up a banner that counts the days until she gets back  
I was sitting there and I started crying and put my head in my hands I looked up when I felt strong arms around me and it was Joe  
Alex: I m-miss h-her  
Joe: Me too  
Alex: W-what if s-she d-doesn't come b-back J-Joe  
Joe: She will, She is Selena remember  
He smiled weakly and I could tell it was taking everything in him to not start crying  
Demi: Are you guys ok?  
Joe: We're fine  
Demi: You can go outside if you need to  
Joe: We know  
The bell rang and kids left and all that was left was the regular people who hang back so the family  
Nick: It's been two weeks  
Miley: I know  
Demi: Who wants to go to the hospital?  
Everyone raised there hands and we were off

* * *

**I am sorry it is kind of short but it is the best I could do for now!  
Review and tell me what you think  
Hint to the next chapter: ****Who?**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 23 Alex POV  
So we are all going to the hospital to see Selena. We haven't seen her since yesterday. I miss her so much, I miss her attitude, her cockiness, her crazy moments. I miss her.  
We got there and my mom and dad came out  
Dianna(mom): Hey sweetie  
Alex: Hey mom  
Robert(dad): How are you guys doing?  
Joe: We're fine  
Dianna: We are going to head home for a couple of hours  
Joe: Ok  
Robert: We will be back soon ok?  
Alex: Ok

* * *

We walked into her room and she was still laying there not moving.  
Alex: God! Why can't you just wake up already?  
Demi: Alex! It takes time for the body to heal itself enough to wake up. (A/N: I don't even know if that's true)  
Joe: Selena we miss you, we need you back  
Sonny: Ya Lena we miss you, I miss you  
We all looked at her and a nurse came in and started changing some of her bandages  
Nurse: Try talking about happy things, she can still hear you, she can hear everything you guys say to her  
Sonny: Thanksgiving is next week  
Nurse: There you go  
She left the room and I sat by her bed and Sonny on the other side  
Alex: I know you love thanksgiving  
Joe: You told me one time your favorite part was being able to give thanks for everything in life and for the people in life  
Alex: I remember the day you told me you were dating Demi the first time, I was so shocked, I mean I didn't put it above you but I didn't think you would do that  
-FB-FB-FB-  
_I was sitting on my bed reading a magazine. I was pretty bored when Selena came in and sat down. She looked really nervous  
Alex: What do you want?  
Selena: I need to tell you something  
Alex: Will it ruin my day?  
Selena: I don't know  
Alex: Is it something that you don't necessarily have to tell me?  
She thought about it a moment  
Selena: Yes, but, I really want to tell you  
I looked at her  
Alex: Is it something illegal?  
Selena: Yes  
Alex: I don't want to know  
Selena: No, I need to tell you  
Alex: Sele-  
Selena: I cheated on Sonny  
Alex: WHAT!? Why would you do that?  
Selena: I don't know  
Alex: That girl has never done you wrong  
Selena: I know  
Alex: Why would you do that then?  
Selena: Because I am a terrible person  
Alex: Ya you are  
Selena: Well thanks...  
Alex: You don't deserve her  
Selena: I know  
Alex: Wait...how is it illegal?  
Selena: It's who I cheated with?  
Alex: Who did you cheat with?  
Selena: This gorgeous girl who is...maybe...older than me  
Alex: What's her name? Do I know her?  
Selena: No I don't thinks so...and her name is Demi  
Alex: How old is she?  
Selena: 23  
I got up and slapped Selena's arm  
Selena: OW!  
Alex: Why would you do that?  
Selena: Alex you didn't see this girl she was so pretty. I think I am in love  
Alex: What about Sonny?  
Selena: That's the thing I feel terrible, I love Sonny with all my heart  
Alex: So you love Demi and Sonny?  
Selena: Yes...  
Alex: You have to tell Sonny you cheated on her  
Selena: I know  
Alex: Are you still seeing this girl?  
Selena: Ya...  
Alex: What have you gotten yourself into?  
Selena: I don't know  
Alex: I don't like this  
Selena: I know, I'm sorry  
Alex: I am not the one you should be apologizing to  
Selena: I know  
Alex: I guess I am ok with it for now  
Selena: Thanks! I love you so much  
-EF-EF-EF-  
_Alex: I was so mad at you but, you were you I couldn't stay mad  
I looked at Demi  
Alex: I thought she was so stupid for doing it  
Demi smiled softly  
Demi: I thought she was too  
Sonny: You know when she first told me about it being you with whom she cheated on me with, she never said your name but she came close to it, I was so mad but I couldn't bring myself to hate you  
Demi: Why?  
Sonny: Because I couldn't, no matter how much I tried  
Sonny: I remembered the day she first told me about her cheating on me  
-FB-FB-FB-(Sonny POV)  
_I was sitting outside studying notes for a test when Selena came and sat next to me  
Selena: Hey Beautiful  
Sonny: Hey Baby  
Selena: How are you?  
Sonny: I am great how about you?  
Selena: Not so much  
I looked at her with concern  
Sonny: Lena what's wrong?  
Selena: I did a terrible thing  
Sonny: What do you mean?  
Selena looked at me with pure guilt and I could tell this was going to be something terrible  
Selena: I cheated on you  
My world came crashing down when she said that  
Sonny: How could you?  
Selena: I am so sorry Sonny  
Sonny: Please tell me it meant nothing and that you won't do it again  
Selena: I wish I could  
Sonny: Who?_  
_Selena: I-  
Sonny: You know what it doesn't matter  
Selena: Sonny baby I-  
Sonny: Don't  
Selena: Sonny  
Sonny: How could you do this to me?  
We both had tears streaming down our faces  
Selena: I don't know  
Sonny: Is that the best answer you can come up with?  
Selena: Yes  
I walked up to her and slapped her  
Selena: I deserved that  
Sonny: You deserve so much more  
Selena: I know  
Sonny: Did you even love me?  
Selena: Of course I did, I do love you  
Sonny: No! If you did you wouldn't have cheated  
Selena: I do love you with all my heart  
Sonny: I want to break up  
Selena had looked down and when I said that her head snapped up  
Selena: No! Sonny! Please!?  
Sonny: No Selena I can't you cheated on me  
I grabbed my stuff and I walked away and it hurt because above all I still loved her  
-EF-EF-EF-  
_(Alex POV)  
Sonny: I was so mad  
Demi: I didn't, I never meant to, she never told me until a couple of weeks ago  
Sonny: I am not surprised  
Nick: She did have a knack for keeping secrets  
Joe: That couldn't be more true  
Alex: I remember when she came out to me, I was shocked but, I told her I was gay to and it was so emotional  
-FB-FB-FB-  
_I was chilling on my bed when Selena came in  
Selena: Hey Alex can I talk to you about something?  
Alex: Of course  
Selena: So I have meant to tell you about something  
Alex: What is it?  
Selena: I'm G-gay  
I was shocked  
Alex: That's ok because I am to  
She looked up and looked shocked  
Selena: N-no way  
Alex: Yep  
Selena tackled me into a hug  
Selena: I am so happy to hear you say that  
Alex: Why?  
Selena: Because I didn't want you to hate me, or treat me different and now knowing that you are I feel so much better  
Alex: I'm glad to hear that  
We smiled and then talked about who we liked  
-EF-EF-EF-  
_Alex: She was so happy to hear me say I was gay  
Joe: I know she told me she didn't want to be treated differently  
Nick: She sure was treated differently but she was treated better than she thought  
Mitchie: What do you mean?  
Alex: She came out at school and suddenly, so many girls were throwing themselves at Selena that she didn't know what to do with herself  
Demi: When did she come out?  
Miley: Freshman Year  
Alex: She didn't actually date anyone until sophomore year though  
Mitchie: Who did she date?  
Sonny: Me  
Joe: Everyone thinks she is this big player but she didn't sleep with anyone until Sonny  
Alex: And then last summer, when her heart was broken she started sleeping with a lot of girls  
Demi: I-I broke her heart  
Alex: Yes  
Miley: She tried to not let it affect her but it hurt too much  
Nick: She never told us who but we knew something was wrong  
The conversation was done and everyone just silently prayed for her

* * *

After an hour we were all still her no one left we just talked about things we were going to do and what not, but, then something stopped us all from what we were doing. A cough. No a cough from Selena  
Selena: ah!  
Alex: Selena!  
Selena: Water?  
I handed her some water and she drank it  
Demi: Joe go get the doctor or a nurse or something  
Sonny: Lena baby...  
Selena: Where am I?  
Alex: Selena you are in the hospital  
Selena: Who's Selena?  
Sonny: Your Selena...do you know who we are?  
Selena: No...should I?  
Alex: Selena Please tell me your joking  
Selena: I have no idea  
James: Selena hi do you know who I am?  
Selena: No  
James: Well Than...Hi I am doctor James I am your doctor  
James: Do you remember what happened?  
Selena: No  
James: You were hit by a car, please can you tell me do you know anyone in this room?  
Selena: No  
James: What's the last thing you remember  
Selena: I don't remember anything, I don't even know who I am?  
James: Your name is Selena. So you're telling me you don't remember who you are? Who these people are? Where you are? Or What happened?  
Selena: No...

* * *

**So look at this I want you all to review and tell me what you think?  
I know you like it!  
Hint to next chapter:**** Starting over**


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 24 Alex POV  
I hate life so much...I cant believe this happened to us. You know when life seems bad and you don't think it could get worse well let me tell you it can  
Dr. James left the room and we were all sitting there  
I looked at Selena who was looking down  
Alex: You alright?  
Selena: I guess  
She looked so vulnerable and I hated to see it  
A couple of minutes later Dr. James came back into the room  
James: How are you feeling Selena  
Selena: Fine I guess  
James: That's good you are free to go home I can't find anything else wrong besides the memory loss  
Selena: ok  
James: I think it would be great if you went home it might trigger your memory  
Selena: Ok  
James: I will go get that filed and I will come back when she free to go  
He left and then we all just sat there until Nick broke the silence  
Nick: You don't remember anything  
Selena: No I wish I did  
Selena: I don't know who I am or who you guys are, I'm sorry  
Joe: It is ok  
She smiled at him and then she looked around and sighed  
Joe: Why don't we all introduce ourselves  
Selena: ok  
Joe: I am Joe, your brother  
Miley: I am Miley, your sister  
Nick: I am Nick, your other brother  
Alex: I am Alex, your twin sister  
Hendrix: I am Hendrix, your best friend since we were kids  
Mitchie: I am Mitchie, your friend and I am dating Alex  
Alex: Sonny, Demi can I see you outside real quick  
They both nodded and we stepped outside  
Alex: I don't think it is a good idea to tell her about you guys  
Sonny: Ya should we just introduce us as friends  
Alex: Yes  
They both nodded and we walked back inside and I walked over to Selena and she grabbed my hand  
Selena: I trust you the most  
I smiled and Sonny came by her  
Sonny: I am Sonny, you friend  
Demi: I am Demi, your teacher and friend  
Selena: ok  
And then my mom and dad came running in and they smiled upon seeing that Selena was awake  
Alex: Can I talk to you guys outside?  
They nodded and I went to step outside but Selena wouldn't let go  
Alex: I will be right back I promise  
She nodded and for the first time in my life I saw fear in her eyes  
I stepped put and looked at them  
Alex: She doesn't remember who she is or who anyone is  
Dianne: She lost her memory  
Alex: Yes  
Robert: That is terrible  
Alex: Ya so just call her Selena  
They nodded and then we went in and she grabbed my hand  
Alex: Selena these are our parents  
She smiled at them  
Dianne: Hi Selena  
Selena: Hi  
Robert: Hi Lena  
Selena: Hi  
We all stood there and she looked at he bottom of her bed and then looked at me  
She made a thing that she wanted me to come closer  
I got close and she put her lips by my ear and whispered  
Selena: It's weird but I don't feel comfortable with all these people in the room  
I nodded and then asked everyone to wait outside  
Selena: Joe can you stay, I don't know why but I feel comfortable with you  
Joe: Of course  
We sat down and she smiled at us  
Selena: Can I ask you guys questions?  
Alex: Sure  
Selena: Where do I live?  
Joe: In a gigantic house and you have your own room which is the biggest room and you always brag about it  
She smiled  
Alex: And we have a pool and a big backyard and you have we have a big garage that holds all are cars  
Selena: How many cars do we have?  
Alex: 7 cars and 6 bikes  
Selena: Whoa  
She looked like a little kid who just found out Santa came  
Joe: What else do you want to know?  
Selena: What am I like? Like how am with people?  
Joe: Ha! You're a smartass and your arrogant and cocky about a lot of things  
She looked down  
Alex: You do have your sweet moments like your really protective over your family and the school knows not to mess with you  
She smiled  
Selena: What school do I go to?  
Joe: Tribeca Prep  
Selena: do I play sports?  
Alex: Ya you play basketball and your on the schools team and you're the captain/star player  
Selena: Really?  
Joe: Ya the school adores you  
Selena: Awesome  
Joe: Anything else?  
Selena: Do I like anyone?  
Joe and I looked at each other  
Alex: We will tell you later ok?  
Selena: Ok  
She looked kind of disappointed that we didn't tell her but we cant tell her not here at least  
Dr. James came back in and said he filed the work and we could take her home.  
We got her ready and then we took her to the car to take home

* * *

**So here it is...review more of you guys need to review please so I know what you guys think  
Hint for next chapter: ****Learning My Life**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I am going to try to do this and MBS because I can**

* * *

Chapter 25 Selena POV

So you ever like know something but, then again you don't know it

Well that's how I feel, I feel like I am letting people down by not remembering who I am

I feel like they want me to try harder and I feel terrible because I cant remember

I am sitting in my room and it feels weird

I should go see what Alex and Joe are doing

I walked downstairs and I saw that they were in the kitchen

"We can't tell her" Nick said, are they talking about me?

"Well she is going to want to know and she deserves to know" Alex said

"We can't tell Selena, she will be too confused" Miley said, so they are talking about me. Why would I be confused? About what?

"What would I be confused about?" I asked walking in and they all looked at me in shock

"Um...Well you see..." Alex said and I looked at her

"You have two girlfriends" Joe said and my eyes widened

"What!?" I said and they nodded "I have two girlfriends?" I said

"Yes" Alex said

"I'm a cheater" I said feeling disgusted with myself

"No" Joe said "Your not a cheater" He said and I felt confused

"But you just said I" I said but, was cut off by Alex

"You have two girlfriends and they know about each other and they are ok with it" She said and I nodded

"Who are they?" I asked

"Us" Sonny said motioning between her and...Demi?

"But, didn't you say you were my teacher" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes" Demi said and I nodded

I sat down and put my head in my hands

"This is confusing" I said and they nodded

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked me

"Confused as fuck" I said and she cracked a smile

I felt confused though because of what I just a said, I have never said anything like that. Why did I say that?

Sonny came and sat in front of me

"Are you ok?" She asked and I looked at her

"This is a lot to take in" I said

"Ya I know" She said and I took a breath

"Ok so what else do I not know about myself" I said looking at them

"That's pretty much it" Alex said smiling

"Um...how does this work?" I asked Sonny and Demi who were both sitting by me

"well when you are at school you are pretty much all mine" Sonny said

"And when your alone your mine" Demi said smiling

"Sometimes you steal some kisses when we are alone in my classroom" She continued and I nodded

"Is this still confusing?" Sonny asked me and I nodded

"A little bit" I said standing up and walking upstairs

I got to my room and I looked at the picture frame that held two pictures one of Sonny and I where Sonny was on my lap and I was kissing her cheek and the other was of Demi and I and I was laying on a bed with her and I was kissing her cheek

This is so damn confusing for me

I walked downstairs and looked at them

"What happened to me?" I asked and they all looked at me

"What do you mean?" Alex asked

"Why am I like this, why cant I remember anything" I said and they looked at me

"You were hit by a car" Joe said and I nodded

"Who hit me?" I asked

"Shane Gray" Mitchie said

"Why?" I asked

"Because you were a good sister and friend and you would always put him down by defending us and so he got fed up and hit you" Alex said and I was shocked

"I can't believe this"

"Your going to be ok" Alex said touching my arm

And A image of me holding Alex while she was crying went through my mind

I jumped back and everyone looked at me confused

"Selena are you ok?" Alex asked

"Have I ever held you while you cried?" I asked and she looked confused but, nodded anyways

"Many times" She said and I nodded and then ran upstairs

maybe it was a memory

Maybe just maybe by touch I can remember things

* * *

I walked downstairs and looked at them and they were all looking at me like I was crazy

"Ok so I have a theory but, it's going to sound crazy, so bear with me" I said and they nodded at me

"I think physical contact triggers my memory" I said and they all didn't react

"What do you mean?" Alex asked

"When you touched my arm I saw a image in my head, it was of me holding you while you cried" I said and she nodded

"How about we test it?" She asked me

"Ok" I said

"Who wants to test it?" Alex asked

"I'll do it" Demi said and I nodded and stood there

She came up to me and stood there

"Where do I touch?" She asked

"I don't know" I said and she rolled my eyes and she slowly brought her hand to my cheek

Right when she made contact a image flashed in my mind it was of her and I in what looked like a bar and then another of her and I having dinner

She pulled her hand off my cheek and looked at me

"So...?" She asked me and I nodded

"What did you see?" Demi asked me

"It was of you and me in a bar and then another of us having dinner" I said and she smiled a little

"That's how we met" She said and I nodded

"Well this is crazy" Alex said

"That's the only way to get your memory back then" She continued

"Touch triggers it" Joe said

* * *

**So there it is and Touch triggers her memory, I know it is not realistic but, its my story I cant do whatever I want **

**Spoilers:**

**-Too much  
-More Triggers  
-Secret Feelings**


	26. Chapter 26

**So I am changing something in the story that I think everyone will love so bear with me**

* * *

Chapter 26 Selena POV

It's been a couple days since I realized that people have to touch me for me to be able to get memories

Its so weird and I don't know what to do because I feel uncomfortable with that stuff

Alex told me we are on thanksgiving break so we don't have any school to go to and I am sort of happy for that

I mean I wont have to deal with everyone trying to give me hugs and then I would be getting memories left and right

I figured out that I only get memories of the person touching me so like if Alex touched me I wouldn't get a memory of Demi or Joe just Alex

I have been spending a lot of time with each family member and Demi, Mitchie, and Sonny

I am currently sitting with all of them and it feels weird and it is all too much

The thing that sucks is that I don't get like full on memories no I only get pictures and images of memories

"So what do you want to do?" Demi asked me and I have grown quite fond of her

She is really nice and not to mention really cute

"I don't know" I said

Sonny looked at me and I smiled at her

Here is the difference between Demi and Sonny:

Demi is so freaking cute and she is nice and I like her and what not

Sonny is sweet and adorable and she is nice and all but, I just feel like she is my friend not a girlfriend

I feel like Demi is my girlfriend and it sucks because I don't want to hurt anyone

"We can go swimming?" Joe said and I shook my head

"No I'm good" I said and he nodded and I put my head back on the couch

"You want to try to get more memories back" Alex asked and I nodded

She got up and they all looked at each other, deciding who was going to go

I turned my head and saw a picture of Sonny on my back and I smiled and picked it up and smiled at it

I put my hand on the actual picture and I saw a flash in my mind if Sonny laughing and jumping on my back and then just like that It was over

"I think I just found another trigger" I said and they all looked at me

"What?" Alex said

"Pictures" I said

"When I touched this picture I saw the memory of when it was taken" I continued and they all nodded

"I have a photo album" Alex said running upstairs

* * *

After an hour of touching pictures I was tired

It really takes a lot of energy out of you

You wouldn't think it does but it does and I am exhausted

"You ok?" Demi asked me as she came into my room

"Ya I'm fine" I said snuggling into my pillow

She chuckled and I felt the bed dip and I turned to see her staring at me

"What?" I said with a little smile on my face

"Your so cute" She said bringing her hand to my cheek and thank god my door was closed

This time though I didn't see any memories, I only felt the urge to...

I wanted to...to kiss her

I leaned in a little and she did to and our lips touched a little bit and I got a shy smile on my face and she did too and I leaned in more and kissed her fully and she pushed back with just as much force and she brought her arms around my neck and I put mine on her hips and pulled her closer to me and then I got bold and pulled her into my lap and sat up

She pulled back and rested her hands on my shoulders and her forehead against mine and we were both breathing heavily

"wow" I said and she smiled and nodded and I kissed her again and she kissed me back and I smiled in the kiss

I laid down and she had her head on my chest and I smiled

This felt right, her on my chest felt so right

There was a knock on the door and I went to get up and Demi groaned and I smiled and she rolled over and out her head on my pillow

I opened the door and saw Alex standing there and she looked at me and smiled

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked me and I shook my head

"No thanks" I said and she nodded

"Ok" She said walking downstairs

I closed my door and saw Demi right there

Like she was right there in front of me

She pushed me against the door and connected our lips and hey I was not complaining one bit

I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me and she smiled in the kiss

While this was happening everyone was downstairs including Sonny

"Everyone is downstairs" I mumbled against her lips and she nodded

"I know that's what makes this so exciting" She said and she reached for the bottom of my shirt and I stopped her

"I know you want to but, I'm not ready" I said and she nodded and kissed me again

* * *

After more making out Demi and I went downstairs after of course fixing our appearances

I honestly can say that I am falling for Demi, I hope no one figures it out

It has to be a secret because if people found out then Sonny would be hurt and I don't think I could go through with that she is so sweet

"I'm Tired" Joe said and I smiled

"Oh My gosh" Mitchie said

"What?" Demi said

"Didn't Aunt Dallas say that she is sending cousin Carter to come live with us" Mitchie said and I looked at Demi and her eyes were wide

"Holy shit" She said "Ya she did"

"When?" Alex asked

"Next week" Demi said

"How old is she?" Joe asked

"She is your guys age" She said and I nodded

"Is she nice?" Alex asked

"Ya she is super nice" Mitchie said

"Well than I can't wait to meet Cousin Carter"

* * *

**So there it is and yes I am bringing Carter into the story **

**Who can guess who she is hooking up with? Bonus points and a big Shout out to whoever can guess right **

**Spoilers:**

**-More Memories  
-Cousin Carter  
-Your Back**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_About a week later..._

Selena and Demi hadn't told anyone about there make out sessions they have been having. Their relationship had been a secret for a whole week, no one caught on to the fact that they would sneak off and have a little make out session. Selena hadn't even told anyone that she had completely fallen for Demi and that she couldn't see herself with anyone but, Demi no one else. Now don't get her wrong she loved hanging with Sonny and having conversations but, she would rather spend it with Demi. She only saw Sonny as a friend which deep down hurt her because she absolutely adores Sonny. Sonny had no clue about this she had no clue that she was being friend-zoned by Selena and that Selena was falling more in love with Demi every time she spent time with her. As for all the others, no one realized exactly how different Selena was when she was with Demi and Sonny. When she was with Demi she smiled from ear to ear and she didn't have a problem being with her and talking with her and she didn't think about anything but, Demi. When she was with Sonny she had a smiled on her face and she would talk with her but, the only thing on her mind was Demi. She was ok admitting that she absolutely loved Demi and honestly wanted to be with her forever.

"Hey you ok?" Sonny asked me and I nodded

"Ya I'm fine" I said

I was a little distracted because we were all sitting at the pool and Demi was sitting there with Mitchie and Alex and I couldn't take my eyes off her toned and tanned stomach

"You seem distracted" She said and then she followed my gaze and figured out I was staring at Demi

"Just a bit" I said and looked back at her

"What's going on between you and Demi" she asked and I looked at her and she looked so vulnerable

"I don't want to lie to you" I said and she nodded

"Then don't" She said and I sighed

"It's complicated" I said "We have kissed" I said and she looked down

"When?" she asked

"Well we have had little make out sessions for the last week" I said and she looked down

"I think I might be in love with her" I said and she looked really sad

"Oh" she muttered

"I'm sorry" I said and she nodded saying it was ok

"So you want to be with her" She said and I nodded

"I feel really bad because I know you like me and I just...I'm sorry" I said

"I don't like you" Well that actually hurt "I love you" oh never mind

"I love you too" I said without thinking

"As a friend though" She said and I nodded

"I honestly would love if you would just be my bestfriend" I said and she looked down and nodded

I smiled and hugged her and she smiled

I thankfully didn't get an image

They hurt sometimes

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder and I saw an image it was of Sonny and I kissing on my bed

"Whoa" I said and she smiled

"Memory" She asked and I nodded

"Of?" She asked

"You and I kissing on my bed" I said and she smiled

"Well we have done that plenty of times so..." She said and I smiled

* * *

Today Demi and Mitchie are bringing their cousin Carter to meet us and I am actually kind of nervous

And it was starting to snow and the ground was icy not my kind of weather

"Guys!" Mitchie yelled as she came in the door

"Yes!" Alex yelled back and Mitchie and Demi came into the room with a girl with black hair and they smiled

"This is our cousin Carter" She said looking at the girl

"Hi" Carter said and I smiled a bit

"Hey" We all said and Sonny smiled at her and she smiled back at Sonny

Oh they are so going to get together

Sonny and I were playing cards and she ended up beating me the last few times

"Carter this is Alex, Miley, Joe, Nick, Hendrix, Selena, and Sonny" She said and I smiled

"Hi I'm Carter" She said and we all laughed

"Cool" Alex said as Mitchie sat down and put her head on Alex's shoulder

"You guys together?" Carter asked and Alex nodded

"Selena take a walk with me" Demi asked and I nodded

"Sure" I said grabbing my coat

We walked outside and she grabbed my hand and I smiled

"SO why do you want to walk in the cold?" I asked and she looked at me

"I've always wanted to walk with someone I cared about and just snuggle up with them" She said and I smiled

"Demi I" I began but, I couldn't get it out "I-" I just couldn't do it for the life of me

"Ok First, breath" She said and I took a deep breath "Second, say it slowly" I took another breath

"I love you" I said and she looked shocked and then she connected our lips

"I love you too" She said

She smiled and we started the walk to the house and I decided to make her laugh and ran ahead

"Selena don't run the ground is icy" She said and I laughed and I saw Alex and them outside with amused smiles on their faces

I laughed and then I lost my balance and fell on the ground my head hitting the ground first and then everything went black

I came to and saw Demi and Alex above me

"Aw, fuck me" I said rubbing my head and then I realized I remembered

I remembered everything that happened the accident, the hospital, everything that happened before that

My love for Sonny, for Demi more for Demi than Sonny

"Selena are you ok?" Alex asked me

"No fuck my head" I said and sat up

They all looked at me and gave me a you ok look

"Will you guys back the fuck up?" I said and they all backed off a bit but, then Demi gave me a strange look and then she broke out into a grin and lunged at me and hugged me and I smiled

She knew I remembered

"You Remember!" She said into my ear and I nodded

"I missed you and I love you so much" She said and I nodded

"I love you too" I said and stood up

"They all gave me concerned looks and I rolled my eyes

"Don't look at me like I'm a sick puppy" I said and they nodded

Alex looked at me weirdly

"Can I help you?" I asked smiling and she grinned

"Your back" She yelled jumping into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck

"I'm back and I'm remember" I said "Thank you guys for helping me" I said as I put Alex down

* * *

**Finally, She has her memory back and Carter has been introduced to the Story **

**Spoilers"**

**-Carter and Sonny bond  
-Demi and Selena talk about feelings  
-Celebrations**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 28 Selena POV

When everyone found out that I remembered they all were excited because I mean I am back

Currently I am on the balcony watching the streets of New York

"So..." Demi said as she walked on to the Balcony

"So" I said looking at her

"I am really happy you got your memory back" She said leaning against the balcony

"Me too" I said as I turned so I was facing away from the streets of New York

I looked at her and I could tell what she wanted

She wanted me to kiss her

I leaned in and connected our lips and she put one hand on my cheek and the other around my neck and I wrapped both of my arms around her waist

"Hey Sel-" I turned and saw Sonny standing there

"Sonny" I whispered and she looked down sadly and muttered a low 'never mind' and walked away

"I should go-"

"Ya" Demi said

I took off after Sonny and saw her walking downstairs

I ran down and saw her go out the backdoor

"Sonny!" I said running over to her

"It's fine" she said and I shook my head

"No it's not" I said

"No really-"

"SONNY!" I said and she jumped

I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my shoulder

"Am I not good enough?" She asked

"No! Your amazing" I said

"Well obviously not!" She said pushing me away

"You are" I said

"Then why don't you want me" She asked

"I...I don't know" I said and she looked at me

"Wow! That's just great! Your not sure why you don't want me" She said sarcastically

"I am so sorry" I said looking down "Your everything should want but, Demi is everything I-"

"need" she finished for me

"Ya" I said

"Well your everything I need" She said walking away

I looked down and sat on the ground

"You ok?" I heard a unfamiliar voice come from behind me

I turned and saw Carter

"Hi Ya I'm fine I just feel like a big ass" I said

"Why?" She asked sitting next to me

"Because I couldn't choose between two girls and when I did-"

"Some one got hurt" She finished for me

"Ya"

"Who are the girls?" uh oh

"umm...Sonny and well its complicated" I said not wanting to reveal that it is her 24 year old cousin

"Who is it?" She asked

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked

"Yes of course" She said

"Its...uh...Demi" I said

"I knew it" She said and I smiled

"How?"

"By the way you guys look at each other you guys love each other with a passion, I can tell"

"I just want to love both of them and be done at that but, I cant" I said and she smiled

"If it makes you feel any better I got a crush on Sonny" She said and I smiled

"You seem better for her than I am"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I only break her heart I think you could fix it" I said smiling and she smiled

"If it was ok with you, I'd like to try to fix it" She said and I nodded

"Good luck" I said

"As for Demi, you break her heart, ill break your face" She said and I smiled and nodded

"Deal" I said

* * *

I walked to the balcony and saw Demi standing there

"Hey" I said as I leaned against the wall

"Hey" she turned and smiled at me

"So let's talk"

"About?"

"us"

"What about us?" She asked

"I love you and I want to be with you, just you" I said and she nodded with a smile

"Me too" she said

I walked over and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist

"I love you" I mumbled

* * *

Sonny POV

I had to turn away as I watched Selena kiss Demi

I looked down and felt tears come to my eyes

"Sonny?" I turned and saw Carter

"Hi Carter"

She smiled

"You remembered my name, don't I feel special" She said and I smiled and felt this weird feeling in my stomach. Butterflies?

"What's wrong? Pretty girls shouldn't cry" She said and I blushed wait what?

"Got my heart broken" I said

"I heard" She said and I got confused "Selena told me"

"oh" I mumbled

"If it makes you feel any better if I had to choose between you and Demi, I would choose you" She said

"She is your cousin" I said

"So?"

"So it doesn't count" I said and noticed how close she was

"So I think you should take the compliment" She said and I nodded

"I have a hard time taking compliments"

"Well you can learn to take mine, I don't give them out that much" She said and I could feel her breath on my lips

I closed my eyes and went to lean in when she moved away

"See you later Sonny" Carter said walking away

What just happened?

* * *

Selena POV

Alex told me about going to this restaurant so we are all going and I walk in and-

"SURPRISE!"

A bunch of people jump out and I grin

"A party for me, guys" I say and they all laugh

"Oh don't even you know you love this"

"I do I really day"

After about two hours of partying they put on good music I hear I'm on a roll by Stefano blasting and I am just having a great time and I know life could not get better

"I love you so much" I say to Alex and she smiled

"I love you too"

After the party we all went back to my house and went to sleep

* * *

So there it is let me know what you think

Spoilers:

-Confrontations

-Good times

-Back to school


	29. Chapter 29

SO I had this really good idea but, then I lost it so I am changing back to where they are seniors, it works better for this new idea that I have and I think you will love it so get ready

* * *

Chapter 29 Selena POV

I woke up and saw I was cuddled up with Demi and I smiled

I smiled because I realized that I don't want to be anywhere but, here with Demi and I want to be with her forever and love her forever and never let anyone be with her but, me

"Hey beautiful" I said as I noticed she was awake also

"Hi" She said smiling

"What time is it?"

"930"

"Ugh too early"

She giggled and I smiled

"Did I tell you I love you?" She asked and I smiled

"No I don't think you did"

"Well I do" She said moving to where she was on top of me "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I said kissing her

"We have school tomorrow" She said looking down

"I know" I said grabbing her face and kissing her

* * *

Sonny POV

Carter is so freaking irritating

She flirts and pulls back and its really hard to see if I like her

"Hey" I hear carter say from behind me

"Hi" I say without turning

"Whats wrong?" She asked

"You" I said and I turn to see a undreadable look on her face

"Me?"

"You"

"Why?"

"Because you flirt and then don't do anything and its irritating"

"Im sorry?" she said

I turned to face her fully and she smiled a little

"How come you flirt with me?"

"Because I like you" She said and I nodded and I kind of already knew but, hey...

SO I walked up to her and kissed her and she smiled into it

She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around her neck

and we made out and kissed and it was amazing I mean I have had good kisses aka Selena but, this is just amazing

"I like you too" I said and she smiled wider

And we made out more

* * *

Selena POV

I was leaning against the balcony watching Sonny kiss Carter and I smiled knowing she was happy

I felt arms around my stomach and turned to see Demi smiling she wrapped her arms around my neck and I rested mine on her hips

"I love you so so so much" She said and I smiled

"Same here" I said and kissed her

"You know you guys are always kissing" I turned and saw Alex and Mitchie

"Like you aren't" I shot back

"I missed you" She said and I smiled and then she glanced away from the balcony and saw Sonny and Carter making out

"What the hell?" She asked and I smiled

"I know right?"

"What?" Demi and Mitchie asked and I motioned to Sonny and Carter and Demi smiled and rested her head on my shoulder and Mitchie's eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor

"Since when were they together"

"I don't think they are, I think they are just making out until one of them makes it official"

"Damn, Carter is going to start her first day at school already dating the head Cheerleader" Alex said and I nodded

"Wont people think that Carter stole Sonny from you" Mitchie asked

"No" I said "If people see me and Carter hanging out then, people will know that she is cool" I said

"Such a chill attitude" Alex said and I smiled

"You know me" I said

Alex and Mitchie walked out the room and Demi was still leaning against me

She pulled back a bit and I looked into her eyes and smiled

"Hey there pretty brown eyes, watcha doin later tonight? Would you mind if I spend time with you?" I sang and she smiled

"Not at all" She said kissing me

* * *

The next day was a school day and I did and didn't want to go

I did because I would be missed by everyday and they would love me

I didn't because work and how much I missed

"Come on!" Alex said irritated

Anyone who didn't actually live there left last night so Demi, Mitchie, Carter, and Sonny

"I am!"

About 30 minutes later we got to school and went straight to Demi's class

"Hey" I said as I walked in and saw Demi, Mitchie, Carter, and Sonny sitting there

"Hey" They all said

I walked over and pecked Demi's lips

"So tell me are you to together?" I asked looking at Sonny who was in Carter's lap

"Yep" She said and I smiled

"Good for you"

We all talked for another 20 minutes before the bell rang and we left

* * *

During first hour, I was sitting and I had to pee so I asked the teacher if I could go and she said yes

So I was walking in the hallway going back to class, until I heard some banging on one of the locker doors and I walked over to it

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello!" I recognized the voice as Carter

"Carter?"

"Selena! please help" She pleaded and I opened the door and she fell on me

"Thank you so much" She said

"What happened?" I asked

"Some football players saw me after dropping Sonny off at her class and picked me up and put me in a locker"

"ill beat there ass" I said seriously and she laughed

"Me and you both" she said and I laughed

"Me and you are going to be good friends

She smiled and went to her class and so did I

* * *

So there was review suggesting that I put Carter with Rosie and Sonny with Tawni that doesn't work for me and I refuse to put any of Demi's characters with anyone else but, Selena's characters or an original character

So that's that have a good day

And shout out to whoever can name the song that Selena sang to Demi


	30. Chapter 30

Shout out to DemiIsMyHero who guessed right it was Pretty Brown Eyes by Cody Simpson

* * *

Chapter 30 Demi POV

Life has been pretty much ok since Selena got her memory back

I got her she is all mine and I couldn't be happier

Study hall was about to begin this is the class and Selena who had already been in the class was sitting there watching the door

"What are you doing?" I asked and she looked at me

"I'm waiting"

"For what?"

"The football players" She said watching the door and Alex, Mitchie, and them walked in and Carter sat next to Sonny and Selena and I am wondering why Carter is sitting there amused

"Why?" I asked as I said that a bunch of football players walked in

"Which one?" She asked looking at Carter and everyone looked confused

"Selena it doesn't-"

"Which one?" She asked annoyed

"13, 20, and 10" Carter said and Selena got up

uh oh

* * *

Selena POV

"Hey!" I said and the football players looked at me and smiled

"Your back!" 13 said

"oh fuck off"

"Selena language" Demi said and I sent her an apologetic look

"Dude whats your problem?" 10 said

"I heard you stuck someone in a locker is it true?" I asked and they all looked nervously at Carter but, 10 didn't seem nervous

"Ya so?" he said "we thought you would be happy since she stole your girlfriend"

"No your wrong Carter is my friend and if you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will beat your ass" I said anger dripping from my voice "Its not a threat its a promise"

"O-ok" they all said and I smiled

"good now get the fuck out of my face" I said and they nodded and sat down

I sat down next to Carter and she smiled

"Thank You!" she said and I smiled

"No problem"

"Someone stuck you in a locker?" Sonny asked and Carter nodded

"Its cool I took care of it" I said and she nodded

"If anyone messes with you, I'll kick their ass so its good" I aid and she smiled and I turned to see Demi with a irritated look

"Does the language rule mean nothing to you?" She asked me and I smiled

"Not really" I said and she looked pissed. Damn she's hot when she is mad

"Chill" I said before she could do anything

She glared at me and I winked at her and she blushed aww

* * *

After school we all met at my house and I was doing my homework when I felt hot breath on my ear and a shiver go down my back

"Hey" I heard and turned to see Demi

"Hey beautiful" I could feel the heat coming from her

"Why do you always make me blush" She asked and I smiled

"Because it's cute" I said kissing her cheek

She smiled and I turned and pulled her in my lap

"I love you"

"I love you too" She said and I kissed her lips and she kissed me back

We were in my room and I picked her up and laid her down on my bed and kissed her and started kissing her neck and she moaned

"Lena..mmm...Lena baby stop" She said I pulled away and looked into her dark brown eyes

"What's wrong?" I asked and she smiled and rested her hands on my shoulders

"Baby nothing but, you cant give me a hickey because I know that's what you were doing" She said smiling and I smiled and blushed a bit

"Why not?" I asked not realizing why

"Because I am a teacher and if I have a hickey it will look bad" She said and I frowned

"Why should it matter?" I said pulling back

"Because teachers aren't suppose to come to school with hickeys" She said and I rolled my eyes

"That's stupid" I said and she smiled "I know for a fact that Mr. Johnson and Mrs. Kennedy do it in the janitors closet"

"I knew they were together" She said smiling and then pulling me back down to where I was laying next to her

"Its stupid that they keep it a secret" I said and she laughed

"I mean they have nothing to hide whereas some people have to keep their relationship a secret" she said and I nodded

"Ya but they aren't in love students so..." I said and she smiled and kissed me

"Did I ever tell you that I love you so much?" She asked me and I smiled

"Yes you did and I love you too" I said and she smiled

"You know I have always pictured our lives together" she said as she intertwined our fingers together

"We would have a house together a kid or two, a dog or cat" She said and I smiled

"Adam and Lucy" I said and she shook her head

"Luke and Jamie" She said and I laughed

"No Adam and Lucy"

"How about Luke and Lucy" She said and I smiled

"Perfect" I said kissing her hand and she smiled

* * *

That night after everyone left I was sitting there when my phone rang

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Selena" it was Demi

"Hey babe" I said

"Hey I am so peed off right now"

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Carter left the house and I don't know where she went" she said

"What?" I said panicking

"Ya she got a phone call form her mom and her mom dropped the bomb that Carter was adopter so we aren't biological cousins and stuff and she ran away from the house" She said

"Do you want me too look for her?" I asked

"Um-" She was cut off by Alex

"Selena Carter is outside our house freaking out" She said and I looked at her

"Uh Demi Carter is outside my House so I am going to call you back" I said and hung up

I got up and walked downstairs and looked at outside to see Carter sitting down

"Hey" I said walking over to her

"Hi"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked "Demi is worried sick"

"Why she is not my cousin" She said and I looked at her

"So who cares? She still cares about you" I said and she looked at me

"I don't want to live with her knowing that" She said and I looked away from her

"How about this?" I said "You can live with my family if it is ok with Demi" I said and she looked at me

"Really?" She asked

"Really" I said and she smiled

"Thank You" She said hugging me

"Whoa I am not a hugger" I said and she smiled

"That's not your attitude with Demi" She smirked

"Oh Fuck off" I said walking in my house

She followed and everyone looked at her

"We have a new roommate" I said and they all nodded

"Oh nothing new" Alex said

"You better call your girlfriend because I am sure she freaking out right now" Miley said and I smiled and pulled my phone out

"Hey" I heard Demi say

"Hey so Carter is going to live with me now" I said

"What!?" She screamed

"Don't scream" I said

"She cant live with you"

"Says who" I asked grabbing a chip from the bowl on the table

"Me" She said

"Carter doesn't want to live there knowing that your not her cousin so I said she could live here" I said and I heard her sigh

"Fine" She said and I nodded

"I am tired so goodnight" I said

"Goodnight" she said

"Love you"

"Love you too" I hung up and looked at Carter

"She is not happy but, she is ok with it" I said and she nodded

"Ok"

"Why did you come here?" Alex asked

"I just didn't know what to do?" Carter said "This is the only place I could think of"

"Ok well welcome home" I said "I am going to sleep so night losers"

I walked upstairs and went to bed

* * *

Alex POV

"She always like that" Carter asked

"Ya she has a really carefree attitude" I said and she nodded

"SO where am I going to sleep" She asked

"Uh we can turn one of the guest rooms into a bedroom if you want" Miley said

"Ok" She said

I looked at my phone and it said

10:30 December 15, 2012

"Come on lets go to bed" I said and they nodded and she smiled

"Ok"

And we all went to bed

* * *

So there it is review and let me know


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Selena POV

I got up and walked downstairs and saw Carter making breakfast and a second later Hendrix was right behind me

We were always the first ones up

I walked into the kitchen and Hendrix and I both stopped when we saw Carter making breakfast

"Morning" She said upon seeing us

She handed me and Hendrix a cup of coffee

"Good Morning" Hendrix said drinking some coffee

"Hey so can I get a ride from you?" She asked me and I nodded

"Ya sure" I said and she smiled

You know what Carter could pass of as mine or Alex's twin

"You know you look like me and Alex" I said and she nodded a bit

"I know" she said

"Just for fun you guys should get a paternity test" Hendrix said and I laughed

"Ya we should" I said and Carter looked at us like we were crazy

"Are you guys serious? Those cost a lot of money" Hendrix and I looked at each other and smiled

"Carter your forgetting that my family is super rich" I said and she nodded

"Oh ya I forgot" She said and a minute later Alex came down dressed and ready to go

"Let's go" She said looking at me

"I am in underwear give me five minutes" I said and she nodded and I noticed Carter was already dressed

I went and got dressed and came down and grabbed my keys and then we left

* * *

We got to school and Carter was right behind me and I was wearing black converse with black skinny jeans on, a white t-shirt that said 'rock stars win it all'

We went into Demi's class and Demi was sitting there and she looked up and saw Carter

"Hey you scared the crap out of me" She said and carter rolled her eyes

"Ok" Carter said and I looked at her

"Hey!" she said "I do care about you even if we aren't related by blood"

Carter glared at he rand left

"Let her cool off" I said and she nodded

"So how was your guys night" Mitchie asked

"Well pretty good" Alex said and then looked at her phone and read something and rolled her eyes

"Hey Selena" I looked at her and she tossed her phone to me

There was a txt message opened from our mom

_mom: Hey sweetie so I have some bad news, Your father and I wont make it home for Thanksgiving we have business to take care of in Paris so we will hopefully see you the week after Love you always and tell your brother and sisters we love them too_

I shook my head and let out a dry and bitter laugh

"That's what she said last time" I said and Alex nodded

"I'm starting to think they just don't like us" She said and I nodded

"What?" Demi asked

"Our parents are not coming home for thanksgiving" I said and she looked at me sadly

"I'm sorry" She said and I looked at her

"For what?" I asked

"I don't know"

"Don't be sorry it is not your fault" I said and she nodded

"So what are we doing this year?" Alex asked me

"Uh I don't know" I said

"Well why don't we spend it together" Mitchie asked us and Alex grinned and wrapped an arm around Mitchie

"That sounds like a great idea" She said and I nodded

"Sure why not?" I said and they all nodded

A minute later everyone else walked in and we told them about the txt and Joe laughed Nick looked down Miley didn't say anything and I knew it affected them

"It will be ok we have each other" I said and they nodded

My phone beeped and I looked down and saw I had a incoming call from my dad

"Hello" I said and everyone looked at me

"_hello dear_" He said

"Hi dad" I said into the phone

"_So sweetie I need a big favor_" He said into the phone

"What is it?" I asked

"_I am in Paris with your mom, but I have a meeting in California that I need someone at and since you are the only one I know that can do it can you go to California for me and close the deal?_" He asked and I leaned against a desk thinking about it

"Sure I guess" I said

"_Thanks sweetie I will have my personal assistant get everything set up_" He said and I nodded

"Ok dad love you bye" I said and hung up before he could say anything

"Well this sucks" I said and everyone looked at me

"What?"

"I have to go to California" I said

"Why?" Demi asked

"My dad needs me too close a deal for him" I said and Alex looked at me

"Why can't he do it?" She asked

"Because he is in Paris" I said and she nodded

"when?"

"I don't know, Michael is going to call me and tell me when" I said and she nodded

"Michael?" Mitchie asked

"My dad's personal assistant"

"oh"

"Ya"

The bell rang and we all headed to class and I was very interested to see how the day was going to be...

* * *

**So I know this is kind of short I just wanted to update for you, for those of you reading MBS I will have that updated tomorrow...**


End file.
